Maka changed
by SHINIGAMI'S DAUGHTER
Summary: Soul cheated and Maka moved way to train the weapon within her but do to some sort of complication after three years of being gone she suddenly has to move back , but do to what happened she has changed not only her look but her aditude plus...Maka has grown since she was 14 (she is now 17) and now a serten some one has his eye on her. Who is he and will her old freinds accept her
1. Chapter 1

*first fanfic so please be nice*

Chapter 1

_Three Years_ _Ago Maka pov. Flash Back_

". Maka I don't understand why you do this all the time, _men are such pigs, you men are all the same just a bunch of cheating bastards !_ , well guess what Maka WHO GIVES SHIT..." As Soul rambled on about how much of a bitch I was I slowly but surely started to brake down I mean who wouldn't . I had just gotten home to find my boyfriend on the couch making out with some girl off the street. I stomped over there and hit Soul in the face then dragged that slut by her hair and through her down the stairs and then thats when it all started." I do Soul! And you wanna know why? Because it's true! And you after all those promises that you were different ! UGH I can't believe that I let you in...I feel so stupid but what ever don't even know why I'm wasting my time. Anyway I'm gonna go pack." As I had walked to my room I remembered soul yell " And just where are you gonna stay!" And that's when I had replied " Where ever the the fuck I feel like dose it really matter!" And then I was was and it all changed ... I had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

*first fanfic so please be nice*

Chapter 1

_Three Years_ _Ago Maka pov. Flash Back_

". Maka I don't understand why you do this all the time, _men are such pigs, you men are all the same just a bunch of cheating bastards !_ , well guess what Maka WHO GIVES SHIT..." As Soul rambled on about how much of a bitch I was I slowly but surely started to brake down I mean who wouldn't . I had just gotten home to find my boyfriend on the couch making out with some girl off the street. I stomped over there and hit Soul in the face then dragged that slut by her hair and through her down the stairs and then thats when it all started." I do Soul! And you wanna know why? Because it's true! And you after all those promises that you were different ! UGH I can't believe that I let you in...I feel so stupid but what ever don't even know why I'm wasting my time. Anyway I'm gonna go pack." As I had walked to my room I remembered soul yell " And just where are you gonna stay!" And that's when I had replied " Where ever the the fuck I feel like dose it really matter!" And then I was was and it all changed ... I had changed.

Flash back ended

Now here I am three years later driving into Death City.

_Soul Eater Gang POV._

"Who is that! How dare they steal away all of I the mighty BlackStars' attention!" He yelled as he along with the rest of the school stared at me as I pulled up " Hey BlackStar calm the figurine would has? Ugh this is sooonot cool" I herd _him _say. What can I say i know how to hold a grudge! As I pulled up I noticed that they hadn't changed a bit well except the fact that Liz's boobs were now the same size as Pattys. Huh I bet Kid is happy about that haha. Now the I think about I'm the only one that changed. My hair is no longer sandy blond it is now a really light bleached blond color and is now cut above my shoulders and is layered on one side and shaved off on the other not all the way but just a few inches above my ear. My eyes well the stayed the same but my body nope nope nope. I am now as tall as Liz if not just a bit taller and my hips and chest havendeveloped nicely if I do say so my self. No longer am I an A cup but now I am a D! Yay i've grown hahaha anyway I all so ditched my school girl clothes (all though I did keep some skirts) I now were black skinny jeans and cut off shirts or baggy v necks. Yeah I guess you could say that I had definitely changed. I got off my bike ,took my helmet off and pushd my sun glasses on top of my head as I started walking every thing went silent and all you could here were my black and white combat boots on side walk damn this place is even creepier than I remembered. "Its her she's back I can't believe it." "Why'd she leave in the first place?" " I heard it was to go train." Apparently every one noticed my absence...that's surprising. "Hey Maka is that really you?" " Why in the he'll dose it matter to you huuu? Really is it that big of a deal?" To say I got mean after I moved away would be an understatement. It's not like I meant any thing by it it's just that it's better for me to stay away from people cuz in the end I always lose them. The only reason I'm back is cuz my master died he was teaching me how to use my weapon blood. I was almost done with training when he had a heart attack so I'm back here to finish under the special training of the DWMA OH joy sounds like so much fun SARCASM I honestly don't care much for any more . As I continued up the steps I saw them all 6 of them and some other girl standing there waiting to show the 'new student' around. "MAKA?! It's you! You finally came back! I missed you so much" patty yelled pulling me into a bone crushing hug then Liz ran up "Maka your back! Where did you go? I love your new style. Can you come over later did you meet any one was it a _guy_ a really hot guy did you guys go on a date or hook up or did you do "Liz ! One at a time please and no I can't come over I have to find a place to stay and patty please get off Im not going any where-" how dare you forget your God you are now deamed unworthy of being in my presence!" " BlackStar be nice she just got back." Ok fine...hmph sence my goddess demands it I shall forgive you" Oi he really hasnt changed a bit *sweat drops*. " hey Kid how ha-" MAKA YOU ARE UNSEMETRICAL! What happened to you and whyyyyyyy!" Yup he hasnt changed either...now the only people left to talk to are Soul and that girl. Who is she any ways? Right as I was about to say hi that little bitch jumps on and starts yelling" stay the hell away from my Soul he is mine now not yours I dont want to see you touch talk or stare or I will kill you !" ..." Um I'm sorry but just who the hell are you?" Man she's a handful" I'm Souls miester and his _girlfriend."_ Well why am I not suprised.I turned to Soul " Well it sertanly didn't take you long to replace me" I glared at him and walked away before he could reply.

So that is the beginning of my first fanfic please tell me what you think!:3


	3. Chapter 3

*first fanfic so please be nice*

Chapter 1

_Three Years_ _Ago Maka pov. Flash Back_

". Maka I don't understand why you do this all the time, _men are such pigs, you men are all the same just a bunch of cheating bastards !_ , well guess what Maka WHO GIVES SHIT..." As Soul rambled on about how much of a bitch I was I slowly but surely started to brake down I mean who wouldn't . I had just gotten home to find my boyfriend on the couch making out with some girl off the street. I stomped over there and hit Soul in the face then dragged that slut by her hair and through her down the stairs and then thats when it all started." I do Soul! And you wanna know why? Because it's true! And you after all those promises that you were different ! UGH I can't believe that I let you in...I feel so stupid but what ever don't even know why I'm wasting my time. Anyway I'm gonna go pack." As I had walked to my room I remembered soul yell " And just where are you gonna stay!" And that's when I had replied " Where ever the the fuck I feel like dose it really matter!" And then I was was and it all changed ... I had changed.

Flash back ended

Now here I am three years later driving into Death City.

_Soul Eater Gang POV._

"Who is that! How dare they steal away all of I the mighty BlackStars' attention!" He yelled as he along with the rest of the school stared at me as I pulled up " Hey BlackStar calm the figurine would has? Ugh this is sooonot cool" I herd _him _say. What can I say i know how to hold a grudge! As I pulled up I noticed that they hadn't changed a bit well except the fact that Liz's boobs were now the same size as Pattys. Huh I bet Kid is happy about that haha. Now the I think about I'm the only one that changed. My hair is no longer sandy blond it is now a really light bleached blond color and is now cut above my shoulders and is layered on one side and shaved off on the other not all the way but just a few inches above my ear. My eyes well the stayed the same but my body nope nope nope. I am now as tall as Liz if not just a bit taller and my hips and chest havendeveloped nicely if I do say so my self. No longer am I an A cup but now I am a D! Yay i've grown hahaha anyway I all so ditched my school girl clothes (all though I did keep some skirts) I now were black skinny jeans and cut off shirts or baggy v necks. Yeah I guess you could say that I had definitely changed. I got off my bike ,took my helmet off and pushd my sun glasses on top of my head as I started walking every thing went silent and all you could here were my black and white combat boots on side walk damn this place is even creepier than I remembered. "Its her she's back I can't believe it." "Why'd she leave in the first place?" " I heard it was to go train." Apparently every one noticed my absence...that's surprising. "Hey Maka is that really you?" " Why in the he'll dose it matter to you huuu? Really is it that big of a deal?" To say I got mean after I moved away would be an understatement. It's not like I meant any thing by it it's just that it's better for me to stay away from people cuz in the end I always lose them. The only reason I'm back is cuz my master died he was teaching me how to use my weapon blood. I was almost done with training when he had a heart attack so I'm back here to finish under the special training of the DWMA OH joy sounds like so much fun SARCASM I honestly don't care much for any more . As I continued up the steps I saw them all 6 of them and some other girl standing there waiting to show the 'new student' around. "MAKA?! It's you! You finally came back! I missed you so much" patty yelled pulling me into a bone crushing hug then Liz ran up "Maka your back! Where did you go? I love your new style. Can you come over later did you meet any one was it a _guy_ a really hot guy did you guys go on a date or hook up or did you do "Liz ! One at a time please and no I can't come over I have to find a place to stay and patty please get off Im not going any where-" how dare you forget your God you are now deamed unworthy of being in my presence!" " BlackStar be nice she just got back." Ok fine...hmph sence my goddess demands it I shall forgive you" Oi he really hasnt changed a bit *sweat drops*. " hey Kid how ha-" MAKA YOU ARE UNSEMETRICAL! What happened to you and whyyyyyyy!" Yup he hasnt changed either...now the only people left to talk to are Soul and that girl. Who is she any ways? Right as I was about to say hi that little bitch jumps on and starts yelling" stay the hell away from my Soul he is mine now not yours I dont want to see you touch talk or stare or I will kill you !" ..." Um I'm sorry but just who the hell are you?" Man she's a handful" I'm Souls miester and his _girlfriend."_ Well why am I not suprised.I turned to Soul " Well it sertanly didn't take you long to replace me" I glared at him and walked away before he could reply.

So that is the beginning of my first fanfic please tell me what you think!:3

**I got my review YAY!So excited that inspired me to start on my next chapter!**

_**CHAPTER** 3_

"Whats up with her i mean come on she just got back after leaving for no reason and then she storms off like like ...ugh i just wish i knew what was going on! And why is she no longer semetrical i don't understand this. Why did she leave in the first place and not take Soul with her-"Kid stop asking me all these questions! i dont know why she left and i dont know whats going on so just shut up all ready!" i herd Liz yell, i knew he would start askin i start walking to my next class i feel every ones eyes on me."Maka stop right there!" i turn around to find Soul and his new meister behind me" i challenge you to a fight you had no right to walk out on me like that earlyer so now your gonna pay!" i looked at them and just smirked oh yes this was truley going to be fun. she charged at me with geinie hunter i easly dodged the blow and sweapt her feet out from under she tried to get up i kicked her in the stomach she screamed in pian and i smiled in satisfaction and the people who had gathered around gasped in shock and horror. ive always been weak and gentele but now i guess they can finally see how much i changed. i smiled again kicked soul out of her hands and transformed my arm into a syth and put it against her neck " i win" and then i walked off that should really show him and his bimbo not to mess with me but i do have to say that it was rather exciting even though they werent much of a challenge oh well at least i feel better now."Maka stop hold on a second" kid oh death what dose he want?"Maka stop and talk to me!" at that i swung around "What Kid what in the world could you possibly want cant you see that i just want to be alone right no-"what happened that made you leave?why didnt you take soul with you and more importantly what was that back there ive never seen you like that, you were so harsh and brutal what happened to make you like that Maka i dont understand! " Soul betrayed me so i left to get stronger ive always had weapon blood i just didnt know how to use it and honestly i never saw the point in learning cuz i had Soul but then you can see how that changed so i left and decided that i didnt need a partner. then my master died so i came back to complete my training. while i was training insanity took advantage of my broken heart and temporaly took over me. But im fine now i guess ...by thee way do you know of a place i spend the night in cuz i really dont want to sleep under a bridge or some thing. "You can stay the night at my place if youd like." Ok that sounds good i guess .

_**TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL**_

"So you ready to go?" "yeah lets go" i got on my bike and followed him geez i know i havent been here in three years but i still know where he lives. I really missed these guys , Blackstar with all his energy ,Tsubaki with her sweet personality and her cooking , Liz and Patty they always used to make my day so its been hard with out them ,Kid with his adorable but annoying ocd moments even he cheered me up , and Soul ...he was my first love my best friend and my partner i just wish it could have been different you know things would have been less complicated but all that in the past its time to move on psh you already have its time for you to stop thinking about the past. As i rode on my tears began to dry from the wind and i suddenly started to feel at peace. UGH i wish every day could be like this moment just so calm and peace-"Maka! " oi there goes a perfectly good ran out towards me and gathered me up in a bone crushing hug and Liz soon joined in. oh death im gonna die!"Kid save me!" " Maka can i tell Liz what you told me?" Kid gave me pleading eyes and i just couldnt turn him down pus i know that Liz would understand and be able to help me."Tell me what ?" " Go ahead tell her but first could we get inside i would love some food and a bath and you know a room to put all my stuff in you know" " oh right Patty can you show her to her new room while i talk to Liz ?" "YES SIR!" Patty giggled , grabbed my hand and ran off. My room was ordinary nothing fancy kinda like my old one with soul but a bit bigger and more windows. ' So maka where did you go?" i looked up at Patty who looked a bit sad. Is she really sad that i left i thought no one would care you know well i guess not." i was training to use my weapon blood" i smiled at her sadly ' well whyed you do that i thought you had soul?why would you leave him?" Patty has changed shes so i dont know i just wonder how much i missed out on."Well i guess you could say soul betrayed me and he wasnt even sorry he did he had no remorse for the pain he caused me so... i left. But enough of all that its in the past so there is no reason to look but on it even more so because all it did was cause me pain." Patty looked at me sadly "Im sorry Maka i didnt know.. after you left he seemed sad but he got over it in like a day or so when Lisa came around in fact we were all sad but when she came she reminded us so much of you we welcomed her with open arms but of course after awhile we started to see how different from you she was but it was too late sha had Soul hooked and we couldnt even tell him how she really was when he wasnt around . hed all ways just start yelling at us saying we were just ... i dont know he changed its not insanity cuz kid would checked several times he just turned into a different person" thats it ive heard enough! he replaced me! thats all that matters he replaced me betrayed me and broke my heart i have now given up all hope of being able to for give him this is war!" hey Patty im gona go to sleep dont worry its just a lots happened today and all the traveling ive' done is making me tired ok?" she gives me a worried lookbut says ok and leaves me alone. i got down on the floor and started doing push ups. [small time skip] 100 101 102 103 104 105 "knock knock is it safe for me to come in?" "Liz its fine we'er both girls so come on in haha" she opens the door with a shocked expresion on her face."what?" ' uuum scince when did you do push ups and you know like acctully work out?" i started laughing " i guess i look like blackstar dont i?" she started laughing too " yeah you do a lot really any way thats not what im here about Patty and Kid told me what you said and just are you all right i didnt know that that was what was going on "yeah its fine Liz im over it now but keep this between you and me...i want to get him back im strongger than him now but i want to get under his skin i want him to be so mentally screwed up that he cant even think straight i want all his attention on me and then i want to shatter him i want him to feel my pain ...do you think you can help me?" she gives me a sinister grin " yes yes i can hes not even gonna know what hit him. so lets start with your look i love what youv got going on right now but we need to make it a bit more provocitive you know so what i suggest is that you start wereing those skirts you used to have and when i say the old ones i mean do not change any thing about them at all. all so shirts that show more cleavage you know that thats his weakness"i nod along with what she says and start making a mental list of what ill need "second smoky eye shadow look would pull it all together and make you look mystierus and as far as your personalityyouv got it down this is going to be awesome but instead of crushing him lets just mess with him itll be bad if you destroy him we need him on the sparto team.""ok i guess thats true oh well this will still be fun"

_**AND DONE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE FANFIC THEY WILL BE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS [HAHA IM SUCH A DORK]**_


	4. Chapter 4

*first fanfic so please be nice*

Chapter 1

_Three Years_ _Ago Maka pov. Flash Back_

". Maka I don't understand why you do this all the time, _men are such pigs, you men are all the same just a bunch of cheating bastards !_ , well guess what Maka WHO GIVES SHIT..." As Soul rambled on about how much of a bitch I was I slowly but surely started to brake down I mean who wouldn't . I had just gotten home to find my boyfriend on the couch making out with some girl off the street. I stomped over there and hit Soul in the face then dragged that slut by her hair and through her down the stairs and then thats when it all started." I do Soul! And you wanna know why? Because it's true! And you after all those promises that you were different ! UGH I can't believe that I let you in...I feel so stupid but what ever don't even know why I'm wasting my time. Anyway I'm gonna go pack." As I had walked to my room I remembered soul yell " And just where are you gonna stay!" And that's when I had replied " Where ever the the fuck I feel like dose it really matter!" And then I was was and it all changed ... I had changed.

Flash back ended

Now here I am three years later driving into Death City.

_Soul Eater Gang POV._

"Who is that! How dare they steal away all of I the mighty BlackStars' attention!" He yelled as he along with the rest of the school stared at me as I pulled up " Hey BlackStar calm the figurine would has? Ugh this is sooonot cool" I herd _him _say. What can I say i know how to hold a grudge! As I pulled up I noticed that they hadn't changed a bit well except the fact that Liz's boobs were now the same size as Pattys. Huh I bet Kid is happy about that haha. Now the I think about I'm the only one that changed. My hair is no longer sandy blond it is now a really light bleached blond color and is now cut above my shoulders and is layered on one side and shaved off on the other not all the way but just a few inches above my ear. My eyes well the stayed the same but my body nope nope nope. I am now as tall as Liz if not just a bit taller and my hips and chest havendeveloped nicely if I do say so my self. No longer am I an A cup but now I am a D! Yay i've grown hahaha anyway I all so ditched my school girl clothes (all though I did keep some skirts) I now were black skinny jeans and cut off shirts or baggy v necks. Yeah I guess you could say that I had definitely changed. I got off my bike ,took my helmet off and pushd my sun glasses on top of my head as I started walking every thing went silent and all you could here were my black and white combat boots on side walk damn this place is even creepier than I remembered. "Its her she's back I can't believe it." "Why'd she leave in the first place?" " I heard it was to go train." Apparently every one noticed my absence...that's surprising. "Hey Maka is that really you?" " Why in the he'll dose it matter to you huuu? Really is it that big of a deal?" To say I got mean after I moved away would be an understatement. It's not like I meant any thing by it it's just that it's better for me to stay away from people cuz in the end I always lose them. The only reason I'm back is cuz my master died he was teaching me how to use my weapon blood. I was almost done with training when he had a heart attack so I'm back here to finish under the special training of the DWMA OH joy sounds like so much fun SARCASM I honestly don't care much for any more . As I continued up the steps I saw them all 6 of them and some other girl standing there waiting to show the 'new student' around. "MAKA?! It's you! You finally came back! I missed you so much" patty yelled pulling me into a bone crushing hug then Liz ran up "Maka your back! Where did you go? I love your new style. Can you come over later did you meet any one was it a _guy_ a really hot guy did you guys go on a date or hook up or did you do "Liz ! One at a time please and no I can't come over I have to find a place to stay and patty please get off Im not going any where-" how dare you forget your God you are now deamed unworthy of being in my presence!" " BlackStar be nice she just got back." Ok fine...hmph sence my goddess demands it I shall forgive you" Oi he really hasnt changed a bit *sweat drops*. " hey Kid how ha-" MAKA YOU ARE UNSEMETRICAL! What happened to you and whyyyyyyy!" Yup he hasnt changed either...now the only people left to talk to are Soul and that girl. Who is she any ways? Right as I was about to say hi that little bitch jumps on and starts yelling" stay the hell away from my Soul he is mine now not yours I dont want to see you touch talk or stare or I will kill you !" ..." Um I'm sorry but just who the hell are you?" Man she's a handful" I'm Souls miester and his _girlfriend."_ Well why am I not suprised.I turned to Soul " Well it sertanly didn't take you long to replace me" I glared at him and walked away before he could reply.

So that is the beginning of my first fanfic please tell me what you think!:3

**I got my review YAY!So excited that inspired me to start on my next chapter!**

_**CHAPTER** 3_

"Whats up with her i mean come on she just got back after leaving for no reason and then she storms off like like ...ugh i just wish i knew what was going on! And why is she no longer semetrical i don't understand this. Why did she leave in the first place and not take Soul with her-"Kid stop asking me all these questions! i dont know why she left and i dont know whats going on so just shut up all ready!" i herd Liz yell, i knew he would start askin i start walking to my next class i feel every ones eyes on me."Maka stop right there!" i turn around to find Soul and his new meister behind me" i challenge you to a fight you had no right to walk out on me like that earlyer so now your gonna pay!" i looked at them and just smirked oh yes this was truley going to be fun. she charged at me with geinie hunter i easly dodged the blow and sweapt her feet out from under she tried to get up i kicked her in the stomach she screamed in pian and i smiled in satisfaction and the people who had gathered around gasped in shock and horror. ive always been weak and gentele but now i guess they can finally see how much i changed. i smiled again kicked soul out of her hands and transformed my arm into a syth and put it against her neck " i win" and then i walked off that should really show him and his bimbo not to mess with me but i do have to say that it was rather exciting even though they werent much of a challenge oh well at least i feel better now."Maka stop hold on a second" kid oh death what dose he want?"Maka stop and talk to me!" at that i swung around "What Kid what in the world could you possibly want cant you see that i just want to be alone right no-"what happened that made you leave?why didnt you take soul with you and more importantly what was that back there ive never seen you like that, you were so harsh and brutal what happened to make you like that Maka i dont understand! " Soul betrayed me so i left to get stronger ive always had weapon blood i just didnt know how to use it and honestly i never saw the point in learning cuz i had Soul but then you can see how that changed so i left and decided that i didnt need a partner. then my master died so i came back to complete my training. while i was training insanity took advantage of my broken heart and temporaly took over me. But im fine now i guess ...by thee way do you know of a place i spend the night in cuz i really dont want to sleep under a bridge or some thing. "You can stay the night at my place if youd like." Ok that sounds good i guess .

_**TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL**_

"So you ready to go?" "yeah lets go" i got on my bike and followed him geez i know i havent been here in three years but i still know where he lives. I really missed these guys , Blackstar with all his energy ,Tsubaki with her sweet personality and her cooking , Liz and Patty they always used to make my day so its been hard with out them ,Kid with his adorable but annoying ocd moments even he cheered me up , and Soul ...he was my first love my best friend and my partner i just wish it could have been different you know things would have been less complicated but all that in the past its time to move on psh you already have its time for you to stop thinking about the past. As i rode on my tears began to dry from the wind and i suddenly started to feel at peace. UGH i wish every day could be like this moment just so calm and peace-"Maka! " oi there goes a perfectly good ran out towards me and gathered me up in a bone crushing hug and Liz soon joined in. oh death im gonna die!"Kid save me!" " Maka can i tell Liz what you told me?" Kid gave me pleading eyes and i just couldnt turn him down pus i know that Liz would understand and be able to help me."Tell me what ?" " Go ahead tell her but first could we get inside i would love some food and a bath and you know a room to put all my stuff in you know" " oh right Patty can you show her to her new room while i talk to Liz ?" "YES SIR!" Patty giggled , grabbed my hand and ran off. My room was ordinary nothing fancy kinda like my old one with soul but a bit bigger and more windows. ' So maka where did you go?" i looked up at Patty who looked a bit sad. Is she really sad that i left i thought no one would care you know well i guess not." i was training to use my weapon blood" i smiled at her sadly ' well whyed you do that i thought you had soul?why would you leave him?" Patty has changed shes so i dont know i just wonder how much i missed out on."Well i guess you could say soul betrayed me and he wasnt even sorry he did he had no remorse for the pain he caused me so... i left. But enough of all that its in the past so there is no reason to look but on it even more so because all it did was cause me pain." Patty looked at me sadly "Im sorry Maka i didnt know.. after you left he seemed sad but he got over it in like a day or so when Lisa came around in fact we were all sad but when she came she reminded us so much of you we welcomed her with open arms but of course after awhile we started to see how different from you she was but it was too late sha had Soul hooked and we couldnt even tell him how she really was when he wasnt around . hed all ways just start yelling at us saying we were just ... i dont know he changed its not insanity cuz kid would checked several times he just turned into a different person" thats it ive heard enough! he replaced me! thats all that matters he replaced me betrayed me and broke my heart i have now given up all hope of being able to for give him this is war!" hey Patty im gona go to sleep dont worry its just a lots happened today and all the traveling ive' done is making me tired ok?" she gives me a worried lookbut says ok and leaves me alone. i got down on the floor and started doing push ups. [small time skip] 100 101 102 103 104 105 "knock knock is it safe for me to come in?" "Liz its fine we'er both girls so come on in haha" she opens the door with a shocked expresion on her face."what?" ' uuum scince when did you do push ups and you know like acctully work out?" i started laughing " i guess i look like blackstar dont i?" she started laughing too " yeah you do a lot really any way thats not what im here about Patty and Kid told me what you said and just are you all right i didnt know that that was what was going on "yeah its fine Liz im over it now but keep this between you and me...i want to get him back im strongger than him now but i want to get under his skin i want him to be so mentally screwed up that he cant even think straight i want all his attention on me and then i want to shatter him i want him to feel my pain ...do you think you can help me?" she gives me a sinister grin " yes yes i can hes not even gonna know what hit him. so lets start with your look i love what youv got going on right now but we need to make it a bit more provocitive you know so what i suggest is that you start wereing those skirts you used to have and when i say the old ones i mean do not change any thing about them at all. all so shirts that show more cleavage you know that thats his weakness"i nod along with what she says and start making a mental list of what ill need "second smoky eye shadow look would pull it all together and make you look mystierus and as far as your personalityyouv got it down this is going to be awesome but instead of crushing him lets just mess with him itll be bad if you destroy him we need him on the sparto team.""ok i guess thats true oh well this will still be fun"

_**AND DONE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE FANFIC THEY WILL BE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS [HAHA IM SUCH A DORK]**_

_** TIME SKIP MORNING OF NEXT DAY**_

Yes today was the first day of our plan! well sort of i look at my clock and it reads 4:30 haha old habbits never die i got my i pod out and put on how to love again remix by nightcore reality and started my situps when the song ended i started on push ups while shatter me and after awhile i ended up singing along whole heartedly when i finished i heard clapping from the door way i turned around to see Kid standing there in baggy black sweat pants leaning against my door"How long were you standing there?" oh this was embarassing" Uuum if i told you the entire time would maka chop me?" at this i feel to the floor laughing my ass off " maybe but i dont know yet so youll just have to tell me" i couldnt help it i havent maka chopped any one in 3 years and this automatic ussumption oh death this was just perfect" well in that case the entire time and mean scince you started situps"he said looking a little sheepish ...it was rather adorable" is that so?" i said smirking "why didnt you say any thing ?" "you looked so peaceful i ..i just didnt want to desturb you."ha now he looked embarrassed " so what did you want?" "well i wanting to see if youd like to go do some thing with me this afternoon you know like coffee or or some thing" aw he started to stutterthats adorable " sure is this like a date or some thing ?" he blushed and nodded "ok then ill go" i smiled at him sweetly and back to my work out. oh goodness this is going to be fun but im nervouse should i go talk to Liz about it or should i just keep it to myself oh who gives a shit!" LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ ! GET UP!" i yelled running down the hall i opened her door and then jumped on her bed giggling like a maniac " what is so important at " she looks at her clock" 5 in the freakink morning?! this better be important!" she yells grogily "KID ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!" Her eyes widened now i have her attention. After like 2 hours of planning and talking and squealing Liz finally got ready and followed me to my room to help with our plan. you know for once i finally felt like my old self and it wasnt a bad feeling either it was...refreshing. i just cant help but smile at this.

_**TIME SKIP WALKING INTO SCHOOL**_

Liz wanst kidding when she said that i would catch a lot of attention. i was dressed in one of my old mini skirts witch was just a bit too short for my liking i was wearing a black ,gray and red avenged 7fold cut off shirt along with my combat boots and the hair that wasnt shaved off was scrunched together. you know what i looked pretty hot. Kid was off to my left with his arm rapped around my waste and Liz to my left with Patty beside her. and by now like you could have guessed news of what went down the other day had spread like wild fire turns out i sent Lisa to the infermairy. well thats what she gets for talking to me like i was the dirt under her designer heels its not my fault that she was too stupid not to know that you shouldnt mess with me even before i got as strong as im am now people still knew that i had a temper oh well. i got her with my bare hands and soul couldnt do any thing at all he was probubly shock at my strength and here i go im starting to sound like Blackstar and speaking of him where is he he still hasnt challenged me yet witch is pretty suprising."HAHA I AM THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR AND DEMAND THAT YOU ALL BOW IN MY PRESCENS YAAHOOOO!"there he is i watched him jump from the roof to the ground " what no Maka chop! yahoo this is awesooome !"i just started laughing "shut up already" he just gives me a look" what?" "sooo i heard that you beat the shit out of Lisa and Soul do you think we can have a one on combat thing like right now!?"eh why not? the entire school and even professor stein came to watch and before we started i saw soul with a smirk on his face standing along with every on else who were betting on blackstar to win. well hes gonna get a suprise." hey maka babe be careful" aww Kid is already bringing in the pet names. i turn around walk up to him and kiss him long and hard hes a bit suprised at first but kisses back . it got a lot of suprised looks and a few cat calls but my faveorite part was that it wiped the smirk right off of souls face."ok i will" and with that i walked back to circle and with that the fight began. he came at me out of no where and hit me with his soul wave length but i got right back up and ran at him punched him in the solarflex succesfully knocking the wind out of him then with a quick counter i punched him in the nose before he could recover i slammed his face into my knee and kicked him in the stomach. on thing i learned from fighting blackstar while i was younger is to never let him recover cuz then you are i grabbed him by his hair and trew him into the wall while i was about to make my next attack he luged at me pinning me to the ground i got my feet under me and swiftly pushed him off with that i jumped up and charged i took a flying to his face but he quickly pushed me back i did a back flip and landed with both hands on the ground one foot under me with my knee bent and the other all the way stretched out .he ran at me with all he had once he was right on me i switched the position of my hands swung my leg around and swept him off his feet with that i jumped on him pinning down his arms and legs and reaptedly punched him in the face "MERCY I CALL MERCY" he yelled while laughing i soon joined it and gave him a hand up " damn you gotten a lot better who the hell trained you?!" while every one just starred at me and blackstar shock i replyed with a big smile on my face" your uncle" he looked at me shocked " i busted him out of a witch camp and demanded as a favor for what i did that he train me he didnt want to at first but then i told him that i wanted to get stronger he agreed " " oooh well what up with you and Kid like when did that happen ?!" i knew hed ask about that sooner or later oh well" Maka id like to speak with you please ...now" oh shit

_**AND DONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! UNTILL THEN IM GOING ON BRAKE PLEASE REVIEW **_


	5. Chapter 5

*first fanfic so please be nice*

Chapter 1

_Three Years_ _Ago Maka pov. Flash Back_

". Maka I don't understand why you do this all the time, _men are such pigs, you men are all the same just a bunch of cheating bastards !_ , well guess what Maka WHO GIVES SHIT..." As Soul rambled on about how much of a bitch I was I slowly but surely started to brake down I mean who wouldn't . I had just gotten home to find my boyfriend on the couch making out with some girl off the street. I stomped over there and hit Soul in the face then dragged that slut by her hair and through her down the stairs and then thats when it all started." I do Soul! And you wanna know why? Because it's true! And you after all those promises that you were different ! UGH I can't believe that I let you in...I feel so stupid but what ever don't even know why I'm wasting my time. Anyway I'm gonna go pack." As I had walked to my room I remembered soul yell " And just where are you gonna stay!" And that's when I had replied " Where ever the the fuck I feel like dose it really matter!" And then I was was and it all changed ... I had changed.

Flash back ended

Now here I am three years later driving into Death City.

_Soul Eater Gang POV._

"Who is that! How dare they steal away all of I the mighty BlackStars' attention!" He yelled as he along with the rest of the school stared at me as I pulled up " Hey BlackStar calm the figurine would has? Ugh this is sooonot cool" I herd _him _say. What can I say i know how to hold a grudge! As I pulled up I noticed that they hadn't changed a bit well except the fact that Liz's boobs were now the same size as Pattys. Huh I bet Kid is happy about that haha. Now the I think about I'm the only one that changed. My hair is no longer sandy blond it is now a really light bleached blond color and is now cut above my shoulders and is layered on one side and shaved off on the other not all the way but just a few inches above my ear. My eyes well the stayed the same but my body nope nope nope. I am now as tall as Liz if not just a bit taller and my hips and chest havendeveloped nicely if I do say so my self. No longer am I an A cup but now I am a D! Yay i've grown hahaha anyway I all so ditched my school girl clothes (all though I did keep some skirts) I now were black skinny jeans and cut off shirts or baggy v necks. Yeah I guess you could say that I had definitely changed. I got off my bike ,took my helmet off and pushd my sun glasses on top of my head as I started walking every thing went silent and all you could here were my black and white combat boots on side walk damn this place is even creepier than I remembered. "Its her she's back I can't believe it." "Why'd she leave in the first place?" " I heard it was to go train." Apparently every one noticed my absence...that's surprising. "Hey Maka is that really you?" " Why in the he'll dose it matter to you huuu? Really is it that big of a deal?" To say I got mean after I moved away would be an understatement. It's not like I meant any thing by it it's just that it's better for me to stay away from people cuz in the end I always lose them. The only reason I'm back is cuz my master died he was teaching me how to use my weapon blood. I was almost done with training when he had a heart attack so I'm back here to finish under the special training of the DWMA OH joy sounds like so much fun SARCASM I honestly don't care much for any more . As I continued up the steps I saw them all 6 of them and some other girl standing there waiting to show the 'new student' around. "MAKA?! It's you! You finally came back! I missed you so much" patty yelled pulling me into a bone crushing hug then Liz ran up "Maka your back! Where did you go? I love your new style. Can you come over later did you meet any one was it a _guy_ a really hot guy did you guys go on a date or hook up or did you do "Liz ! One at a time please and no I can't come over I have to find a place to stay and patty please get off Im not going any where-" how dare you forget your God you are now deamed unworthy of being in my presence!" " BlackStar be nice she just got back." Ok fine...hmph sence my goddess demands it I shall forgive you" Oi he really hasnt changed a bit *sweat drops*. " hey Kid how ha-" MAKA YOU ARE UNSEMETRICAL! What happened to you and whyyyyyyy!" Yup he hasnt changed either...now the only people left to talk to are Soul and that girl. Who is she any ways? Right as I was about to say hi that little bitch jumps on and starts yelling" stay the hell away from my Soul he is mine now not yours I dont want to see you touch talk or stare or I will kill you !" ..." Um I'm sorry but just who the hell are you?" Man she's a handful" I'm Souls miester and his _girlfriend."_ Well why am I not suprised.I turned to Soul " Well it sertanly didn't take you long to replace me" I glared at him and walked away before he could reply.

So that is the beginning of my first fanfic please tell me what you think!:3

**I got my review YAY!So excited that inspired me to start on my next chapter!**

_**CHAPTER** 3_

"Whats up with her i mean come on she just got back after leaving for no reason and then she storms off like like ...ugh i just wish i knew what was going on! And why is she no longer semetrical i don't understand this. Why did she leave in the first place and not take Soul with her-"Kid stop asking me all these questions! i dont know why she left and i dont know whats going on so just shut up all ready!" i herd Liz yell, i knew he would start askin i start walking to my next class i feel every ones eyes on me."Maka stop right there!" i turn around to find Soul and his new meister behind me" i challenge you to a fight you had no right to walk out on me like that earlyer so now your gonna pay!" i looked at them and just smirked oh yes this was truley going to be fun. she charged at me with geinie hunter i easly dodged the blow and sweapt her feet out from under she tried to get up i kicked her in the stomach she screamed in pian and i smiled in satisfaction and the people who had gathered around gasped in shock and horror. ive always been weak and gentele but now i guess they can finally see how much i changed. i smiled again kicked soul out of her hands and transformed my arm into a syth and put it against her neck " i win" and then i walked off that should really show him and his bimbo not to mess with me but i do have to say that it was rather exciting even though they werent much of a challenge oh well at least i feel better now."Maka stop hold on a second" kid oh death what dose he want?"Maka stop and talk to me!" at that i swung around "What Kid what in the world could you possibly want cant you see that i just want to be alone right no-"what happened that made you leave?why didnt you take soul with you and more importantly what was that back there ive never seen you like that, you were so harsh and brutal what happened to make you like that Maka i dont understand! " Soul betrayed me so i left to get stronger ive always had weapon blood i just didnt know how to use it and honestly i never saw the point in learning cuz i had Soul but then you can see how that changed so i left and decided that i didnt need a partner. then my master died so i came back to complete my training. while i was training insanity took advantage of my broken heart and temporaly took over me. But im fine now i guess ...by thee way do you know of a place i spend the night in cuz i really dont want to sleep under a bridge or some thing. "You can stay the night at my place if youd like." Ok that sounds good i guess .

_**TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL**_

"So you ready to go?" "yeah lets go" i got on my bike and followed him geez i know i havent been here in three years but i still know where he lives. I really missed these guys , Blackstar with all his energy ,Tsubaki with her sweet personality and her cooking , Liz and Patty they always used to make my day so its been hard with out them ,Kid with his adorable but annoying ocd moments even he cheered me up , and Soul ...he was my first love my best friend and my partner i just wish it could have been different you know things would have been less complicated but all that in the past its time to move on psh you already have its time for you to stop thinking about the past. As i rode on my tears began to dry from the wind and i suddenly started to feel at peace. UGH i wish every day could be like this moment just so calm and peace-"Maka! " oi there goes a perfectly good ran out towards me and gathered me up in a bone crushing hug and Liz soon joined in. oh death im gonna die!"Kid save me!" " Maka can i tell Liz what you told me?" Kid gave me pleading eyes and i just couldnt turn him down pus i know that Liz would understand and be able to help me."Tell me what ?" " Go ahead tell her but first could we get inside i would love some food and a bath and you know a room to put all my stuff in you know" " oh right Patty can you show her to her new room while i talk to Liz ?" "YES SIR!" Patty giggled , grabbed my hand and ran off. My room was ordinary nothing fancy kinda like my old one with soul but a bit bigger and more windows. ' So maka where did you go?" i looked up at Patty who looked a bit sad. Is she really sad that i left i thought no one would care you know well i guess not." i was training to use my weapon blood" i smiled at her sadly ' well whyed you do that i thought you had soul?why would you leave him?" Patty has changed shes so i dont know i just wonder how much i missed out on."Well i guess you could say soul betrayed me and he wasnt even sorry he did he had no remorse for the pain he caused me so... i left. But enough of all that its in the past so there is no reason to look but on it even more so because all it did was cause me pain." Patty looked at me sadly "Im sorry Maka i didnt know.. after you left he seemed sad but he got over it in like a day or so when Lisa came around in fact we were all sad but when she came she reminded us so much of you we welcomed her with open arms but of course after awhile we started to see how different from you she was but it was too late sha had Soul hooked and we couldnt even tell him how she really was when he wasnt around . hed all ways just start yelling at us saying we were just ... i dont know he changed its not insanity cuz kid would checked several times he just turned into a different person" thats it ive heard enough! he replaced me! thats all that matters he replaced me betrayed me and broke my heart i have now given up all hope of being able to for give him this is war!" hey Patty im gona go to sleep dont worry its just a lots happened today and all the traveling ive' done is making me tired ok?" she gives me a worried lookbut says ok and leaves me alone. i got down on the floor and started doing push ups. [small time skip] 100 101 102 103 104 105 "knock knock is it safe for me to come in?" "Liz its fine we'er both girls so come on in haha" she opens the door with a shocked expresion on her face."what?" ' uuum scince when did you do push ups and you know like acctully work out?" i started laughing " i guess i look like blackstar dont i?" she started laughing too " yeah you do a lot really any way thats not what im here about Patty and Kid told me what you said and just are you all right i didnt know that that was what was going on "yeah its fine Liz im over it now but keep this between you and me...i want to get him back im strongger than him now but i want to get under his skin i want him to be so mentally screwed up that he cant even think straight i want all his attention on me and then i want to shatter him i want him to feel my pain ...do you think you can help me?" she gives me a sinister grin " yes yes i can hes not even gonna know what hit him. so lets start with your look i love what youv got going on right now but we need to make it a bit more provocitive you know so what i suggest is that you start wereing those skirts you used to have and when i say the old ones i mean do not change any thing about them at all. all so shirts that show more cleavage you know that thats his weakness"i nod along with what she says and start making a mental list of what ill need "second smoky eye shadow look would pull it all together and make you look mystierus and as far as your personalityyouv got it down this is going to be awesome but instead of crushing him lets just mess with him itll be bad if you destroy him we need him on the sparto team.""ok i guess thats true oh well this will still be fun"

_**AND DONE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE FANFIC THEY WILL BE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS [HAHA IM SUCH A DORK]**_

_** TIME SKIP MORNING OF NEXT DAY**_

Yes today was the first day of our plan! well sort of i look at my clock and it reads 4:30 haha old habbits never die i got my i pod out and put on how to love again remix by nightcore reality and started my situps when the song ended i started on push ups while shatter me and after awhile i ended up singing along whole heartedly when i finished i heard clapping from the door way i turned around to see Kid standing there in baggy black sweat pants leaning against my door"How long were you standing there?" oh this was embarassing" Uuum if i told you the entire time would maka chop me?" at this i feel to the floor laughing my ass off " maybe but i dont know yet so youll just have to tell me" i couldnt help it i havent maka chopped any one in 3 years and this automatic ussumption oh death this was just perfect" well in that case the entire time and mean scince you started situps"he said looking a little sheepish ...it was rather adorable" is that so?" i said smirking "why didnt you say any thing ?" "you looked so peaceful i ..i just didnt want to desturb you."ha now he looked embarrassed " so what did you want?" "well i wanting to see if youd like to go do some thing with me this afternoon you know like coffee or or some thing" aw he started to stutterthats adorable " sure is this like a date or some thing ?" he blushed and nodded "ok then ill go" i smiled at him sweetly and back to my work out. oh goodness this is going to be fun but im nervouse should i go talk to Liz about it or should i just keep it to myself oh who gives a shit!" LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ ! GET UP!" i yelled running down the hall i opened her door and then jumped on her bed giggling like a maniac " what is so important at " she looks at her clock" 5 in the freakink morning?! this better be important!" she yells grogily "KID ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!" Her eyes widened now i have her attention. After like 2 hours of planning and talking and squealing Liz finally got ready and followed me to my room to help with our plan. you know for once i finally felt like my old self and it wasnt a bad feeling either it was...refreshing. i just cant help but smile at this.

_**TIME SKIP WALKING INTO SCHOOL**_

Liz wanst kidding when she said that i would catch a lot of attention. i was dressed in one of my old mini skirts witch was just a bit too short for my liking i was wearing a black ,gray and red avenged 7fold cut off shirt along with my combat boots and the hair that wasnt shaved off was scrunched together. you know what i looked pretty hot. Kid was off to my left with his arm rapped around my waste and Liz to my left with Patty beside her. and by now like you could have guessed news of what went down the other day had spread like wild fire turns out i sent Lisa to the infermairy. well thats what she gets for talking to me like i was the dirt under her designer heels its not my fault that she was too stupid not to know that you shouldnt mess with me even before i got as strong as im am now people still knew that i had a temper oh well. i got her with my bare hands and soul couldnt do any thing at all he was probubly shock at my strength and here i go im starting to sound like Blackstar and speaking of him where is he he still hasnt challenged me yet witch is pretty suprising."HAHA I AM THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR AND DEMAND THAT YOU ALL BOW IN MY PRESCENS YAAHOOOO!"there he is i watched him jump from the roof to the ground " what no Maka chop! yahoo this is awesooome !"i just started laughing "shut up already" he just gives me a look" what?" "sooo i heard that you beat the shit out of Lisa and Soul do you think we can have a one on combat thing like right now!?"eh why not? the entire school and even professor stein came to watch and before we started i saw soul with a smirk on his face standing along with every on else who were betting on blackstar to win. well hes gonna get a suprise." hey maka babe be careful" aww Kid is already bringing in the pet names. i turn around walk up to him and kiss him long and hard hes a bit suprised at first but kisses back . it got a lot of suprised looks and a few cat calls but my faveorite part was that it wiped the smirk right off of souls face."ok i will" and with that i walked back to circle and with that the fight began. he came at me out of no where and hit me with his soul wave length but i got right back up and ran at him punched him in the solarflex succesfully knocking the wind out of him then with a quick counter i punched him in the nose before he could recover i slammed his face into my knee and kicked him in the stomach. on thing i learned from fighting blackstar while i was younger is to never let him recover cuz then you are i grabbed him by his hair and trew him into the wall while i was about to make my next attack he luged at me pinning me to the ground i got my feet under me and swiftly pushed him off with that i jumped up and charged i took a flying to his face but he quickly pushed me back i did a back flip and landed with both hands on the ground one foot under me with my knee bent and the other all the way stretched out .he ran at me with all he had once he was right on me i switched the position of my hands swung my leg around and swept him off his feet with that i jumped on him pinning down his arms and legs and reaptedly punched him in the face "MERCY I CALL MERCY" he yelled while laughing i soon joined it and gave him a hand up " damn you gotten a lot better who the hell trained you?!" while every one just starred at me and blackstar shock i replyed with a big smile on my face" your uncle" he looked at me shocked " i busted him out of a witch camp and demanded as a favor for what i did that he train me he didnt want to at first but then i told him that i wanted to get stronger he agreed " " oooh well what up with you and Kid like when did that happen ?!" i knew hed ask about that sooner or later oh well" Maka id like to speak with you please ...now" oh shit

_**AND DONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! UNTILL THEN IM GOING ON BRAKE PLEASE REVIEW**_

_** IM SORRY ABOUT THE WAY MY STORY KEEPS ON REPEATING LIKE THIS IM TRYING TO FIX IT BUT IM NEW AND I HAVENT FIGURED OUT TO MAKE EACH CHAPPTER SEPORATE FROM EACH OTHER I UNDERSTAND ITS A BIT ANOYING AND AL BUT ILL WORK ON IT LOL I JUST REALIZED THAT THATS WHAT MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN DOING THAT LIKE I SAID I WILL TRY TO FIX IT**_


	6. Chapter 6

*first fanfic so please be nice*

Chapter 1

_Three Years_ _Ago Maka pov. Flash Back_

". Maka I don't understand why you do this all the time, _men are such pigs, you men are all the same just a bunch of cheating bastards !_ , well guess what Maka WHO GIVES SHIT..." As Soul rambled on about how much of a bitch I was I slowly but surely started to brake down I mean who wouldn't . I had just gotten home to find my boyfriend on the couch making out with some girl off the street. I stomped over there and hit Soul in the face then dragged that slut by her hair and through her down the stairs and then thats when it all started." I do Soul! And you wanna know why? Because it's true! And you after all those promises that you were different ! UGH I can't believe that I let you in...I feel so stupid but what ever don't even know why I'm wasting my time. Anyway I'm gonna go pack." As I had walked to my room I remembered soul yell " And just where are you gonna stay!" And that's when I had replied " Where ever the the fuck I feel like dose it really matter!" And then I was was and it all changed ... I had changed.

Flash back ended

Now here I am three years later driving into Death City.

_Soul Eater Gang POV._

"Who is that! How dare they steal away all of I the mighty BlackStars' attention!" He yelled as he along with the rest of the school stared at me as I pulled up " Hey BlackStar calm the figurine would has? Ugh this is sooonot cool" I herd _him _say. What can I say i know how to hold a grudge! As I pulled up I noticed that they hadn't changed a bit well except the fact that Liz's boobs were now the same size as Pattys. Huh I bet Kid is happy about that haha. Now the I think about I'm the only one that changed. My hair is no longer sandy blond it is now a really light bleached blond color and is now cut above my shoulders and is layered on one side and shaved off on the other not all the way but just a few inches above my ear. My eyes well the stayed the same but my body nope nope nope. I am now as tall as Liz if not just a bit taller and my hips and chest havendeveloped nicely if I do say so my self. No longer am I an A cup but now I am a D! Yay i've grown hahaha anyway I all so ditched my school girl clothes (all though I did keep some skirts) I now were black skinny jeans and cut off shirts or baggy v necks. Yeah I guess you could say that I had definitely changed. I got off my bike ,took my helmet off and pushd my sun glasses on top of my head as I started walking every thing went silent and all you could here were my black and white combat boots on side walk damn this place is even creepier than I remembered. "Its her she's back I can't believe it." "Why'd she leave in the first place?" " I heard it was to go train." Apparently every one noticed my absence...that's surprising. "Hey Maka is that really you?" " Why in the he'll dose it matter to you huuu? Really is it that big of a deal?" To say I got mean after I moved away would be an understatement. It's not like I meant any thing by it it's just that it's better for me to stay away from people cuz in the end I always lose them. The only reason I'm back is cuz my master died he was teaching me how to use my weapon blood. I was almost done with training when he had a heart attack so I'm back here to finish under the special training of the DWMA OH joy sounds like so much fun SARCASM I honestly don't care much for any more . As I continued up the steps I saw them all 6 of them and some other girl standing there waiting to show the 'new student' around. "MAKA?! It's you! You finally came back! I missed you so much" patty yelled pulling me into a bone crushing hug then Liz ran up "Maka your back! Where did you go? I love your new style. Can you come over later did you meet any one was it a _guy_ a really hot guy did you guys go on a date or hook up or did you do "Liz ! One at a time please and no I can't come over I have to find a place to stay and patty please get off Im not going any where-" how dare you forget your God you are now deamed unworthy of being in my presence!" " BlackStar be nice she just got back." Ok fine...hmph sence my goddess demands it I shall forgive you" Oi he really hasnt changed a bit *sweat drops*. " hey Kid how ha-" MAKA YOU ARE UNSEMETRICAL! What happened to you and whyyyyyyy!" Yup he hasnt changed either...now the only people left to talk to are Soul and that girl. Who is she any ways? Right as I was about to say hi that little bitch jumps on and starts yelling" stay the hell away from my Soul he is mine now not yours I dont want to see you touch talk or stare or I will kill you !" ..." Um I'm sorry but just who the hell are you?" Man she's a handful" I'm Souls miester and his _girlfriend."_ Well why am I not suprised.I turned to Soul " Well it sertanly didn't take you long to replace me" I glared at him and walked away before he could reply.

So that is the beginning of my first fanfic please tell me what you think!:3

**I got my review YAY!So excited that inspired me to start on my next chapter!**

_**CHAPTER** 3_

"Whats up with her i mean come on she just got back after leaving for no reason and then she storms off like like ...ugh i just wish i knew what was going on! And why is she no longer semetrical i don't understand this. Why did she leave in the first place and not take Soul with her-"Kid stop asking me all these questions! i dont know why she left and i dont know whats going on so just shut up all ready!" i herd Liz yell, i knew he would start askin i start walking to my next class i feel every ones eyes on me."Maka stop right there!" i turn around to find Soul and his new meister behind me" i challenge you to a fight you had no right to walk out on me like that earlyer so now your gonna pay!" i looked at them and just smirked oh yes this was truley going to be fun. she charged at me with geinie hunter i easly dodged the blow and sweapt her feet out from under she tried to get up i kicked her in the stomach she screamed in pian and i smiled in satisfaction and the people who had gathered around gasped in shock and horror. ive always been weak and gentele but now i guess they can finally see how much i changed. i smiled again kicked soul out of her hands and transformed my arm into a syth and put it against her neck " i win" and then i walked off that should really show him and his bimbo not to mess with me but i do have to say that it was rather exciting even though they werent much of a challenge oh well at least i feel better now."Maka stop hold on a second" kid oh death what dose he want?"Maka stop and talk to me!" at that i swung around "What Kid what in the world could you possibly want cant you see that i just want to be alone right no-"what happened that made you leave?why didnt you take soul with you and more importantly what was that back there ive never seen you like that, you were so harsh and brutal what happened to make you like that Maka i dont understand! " Soul betrayed me so i left to get stronger ive always had weapon blood i just didnt know how to use it and honestly i never saw the point in learning cuz i had Soul but then you can see how that changed so i left and decided that i didnt need a partner. then my master died so i came back to complete my training. while i was training insanity took advantage of my broken heart and temporaly took over me. But im fine now i guess ...by thee way do you know of a place i spend the night in cuz i really dont want to sleep under a bridge or some thing. "You can stay the night at my place if youd like." Ok that sounds good i guess .

_**TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL**_

"So you ready to go?" "yeah lets go" i got on my bike and followed him geez i know i havent been here in three years but i still know where he lives. I really missed these guys , Blackstar with all his energy ,Tsubaki with her sweet personality and her cooking , Liz and Patty they always used to make my day so its been hard with out them ,Kid with his adorable but annoying ocd moments even he cheered me up , and Soul ...he was my first love my best friend and my partner i just wish it could have been different you know things would have been less complicated but all that in the past its time to move on psh you already have its time for you to stop thinking about the past. As i rode on my tears began to dry from the wind and i suddenly started to feel at peace. UGH i wish every day could be like this moment just so calm and peace-"Maka! " oi there goes a perfectly good ran out towards me and gathered me up in a bone crushing hug and Liz soon joined in. oh death im gonna die!"Kid save me!" " Maka can i tell Liz what you told me?" Kid gave me pleading eyes and i just couldnt turn him down pus i know that Liz would understand and be able to help me."Tell me what ?" " Go ahead tell her but first could we get inside i would love some food and a bath and you know a room to put all my stuff in you know" " oh right Patty can you show her to her new room while i talk to Liz ?" "YES SIR!" Patty giggled , grabbed my hand and ran off. My room was ordinary nothing fancy kinda like my old one with soul but a bit bigger and more windows. ' So maka where did you go?" i looked up at Patty who looked a bit sad. Is she really sad that i left i thought no one would care you know well i guess not." i was training to use my weapon blood" i smiled at her sadly ' well whyed you do that i thought you had soul?why would you leave him?" Patty has changed shes so i dont know i just wonder how much i missed out on."Well i guess you could say soul betrayed me and he wasnt even sorry he did he had no remorse for the pain he caused me so... i left. But enough of all that its in the past so there is no reason to look but on it even more so because all it did was cause me pain." Patty looked at me sadly "Im sorry Maka i didnt know.. after you left he seemed sad but he got over it in like a day or so when Lisa came around in fact we were all sad but when she came she reminded us so much of you we welcomed her with open arms but of course after awhile we started to see how different from you she was but it was too late sha had Soul hooked and we couldnt even tell him how she really was when he wasnt around . hed all ways just start yelling at us saying we were just ... i dont know he changed its not insanity cuz kid would checked several times he just turned into a different person" thats it ive heard enough! he replaced me! thats all that matters he replaced me betrayed me and broke my heart i have now given up all hope of being able to for give him this is war!" hey Patty im gona go to sleep dont worry its just a lots happened today and all the traveling ive' done is making me tired ok?" she gives me a worried lookbut says ok and leaves me alone. i got down on the floor and started doing push ups. [small time skip] 100 101 102 103 104 105 "knock knock is it safe for me to come in?" "Liz its fine we'er both girls so come on in haha" she opens the door with a shocked expresion on her face."what?" ' uuum scince when did you do push ups and you know like acctully work out?" i started laughing " i guess i look like blackstar dont i?" she started laughing too " yeah you do a lot really any way thats not what im here about Patty and Kid told me what you said and just are you all right i didnt know that that was what was going on "yeah its fine Liz im over it now but keep this between you and me...i want to get him back im strongger than him now but i want to get under his skin i want him to be so mentally screwed up that he cant even think straight i want all his attention on me and then i want to shatter him i want him to feel my pain ...do you think you can help me?" she gives me a sinister grin " yes yes i can hes not even gonna know what hit him. so lets start with your look i love what youv got going on right now but we need to make it a bit more provocitive you know so what i suggest is that you start wereing those skirts you used to have and when i say the old ones i mean do not change any thing about them at all. all so shirts that show more cleavage you know that thats his weakness"i nod along with what she says and start making a mental list of what ill need "second smoky eye shadow look would pull it all together and make you look mystierus and as far as your personalityyouv got it down this is going to be awesome but instead of crushing him lets just mess with him itll be bad if you destroy him we need him on the sparto team.""ok i guess thats true oh well this will still be fun"

_**AND DONE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE FANFIC THEY WILL BE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS [HAHA IM SUCH A DORK]**_

_** TIME SKIP MORNING OF NEXT DAY**_

Yes today was the first day of our plan! well sort of i look at my clock and it reads 4:30 haha old habbits never die i got my i pod out and put on how to love again remix by nightcore reality and started my situps when the song ended i started on push ups while shatter me and after awhile i ended up singing along whole heartedly when i finished i heard clapping from the door way i turned around to see Kid standing there in baggy black sweat pants leaning against my door"How long were you standing there?" oh this was embarassing" Uuum if i told you the entire time would maka chop me?" at this i feel to the floor laughing my ass off " maybe but i dont know yet so youll just have to tell me" i couldnt help it i havent maka chopped any one in 3 years and this automatic ussumption oh death this was just perfect" well in that case the entire time and mean scince you started situps"he said looking a little sheepish ...it was rather adorable" is that so?" i said smirking "why didnt you say any thing ?" "you looked so peaceful i ..i just didnt want to desturb you."ha now he looked embarrassed " so what did you want?" "well i wanting to see if youd like to go do some thing with me this afternoon you know like coffee or or some thing" aw he started to stutterthats adorable " sure is this like a date or some thing ?" he blushed and nodded "ok then ill go" i smiled at him sweetly and back to my work out. oh goodness this is going to be fun but im nervouse should i go talk to Liz about it or should i just keep it to myself oh who gives a shit!" LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ ! GET UP!" i yelled running down the hall i opened her door and then jumped on her bed giggling like a maniac " what is so important at " she looks at her clock" 5 in the freakink morning?! this better be important!" she yells grogily "KID ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!" Her eyes widened now i have her attention. After like 2 hours of planning and talking and squealing Liz finally got ready and followed me to my room to help with our plan. you know for once i finally felt like my old self and it wasnt a bad feeling either it was...refreshing. i just cant help but smile at this.

_**TIME SKIP WALKING INTO SCHOOL**_

Liz wanst kidding when she said that i would catch a lot of attention. i was dressed in one of my old mini skirts witch was just a bit too short for my liking i was wearing a black ,gray and red avenged 7fold cut off shirt along with my combat boots and the hair that wasnt shaved off was scrunched together. you know what i looked pretty hot. Kid was off to my left with his arm rapped around my waste and Liz to my left with Patty beside her. and by now like you could have guessed news of what went down the other day had spread like wild fire turns out i sent Lisa to the infermairy. well thats what she gets for talking to me like i was the dirt under her designer heels its not my fault that she was too stupid not to know that you shouldnt mess with me even before i got as strong as im am now people still knew that i had a temper oh well. i got her with my bare hands and soul couldnt do any thing at all he was probubly shock at my strength and here i go im starting to sound like Blackstar and speaking of him where is he he still hasnt challenged me yet witch is pretty suprising."HAHA I AM THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR AND DEMAND THAT YOU ALL BOW IN MY PRESCENS YAAHOOOO!"there he is i watched him jump from the roof to the ground " what no Maka chop! yahoo this is awesooome !"i just started laughing "shut up already" he just gives me a look" what?" "sooo i heard that you beat the shit out of Lisa and Soul do you think we can have a one on combat thing like right now!?"eh why not? the entire school and even professor stein came to watch and before we started i saw soul with a smirk on his face standing along with every on else who were betting on blackstar to win. well hes gonna get a suprise." hey maka babe be careful" aww Kid is already bringing in the pet names. i turn around walk up to him and kiss him long and hard hes a bit suprised at first but kisses back . it got a lot of suprised looks and a few cat calls but my faveorite part was that it wiped the smirk right off of souls face."ok i will" and with that i walked back to circle and with that the fight began. he came at me out of no where and hit me with his soul wave length but i got right back up and ran at him punched him in the solarflex succesfully knocking the wind out of him then with a quick counter i punched him in the nose before he could recover i slammed his face into my knee and kicked him in the stomach. on thing i learned from fighting blackstar while i was younger is to never let him recover cuz then you are i grabbed him by his hair and trew him into the wall while i was about to make my next attack he luged at me pinning me to the ground i got my feet under me and swiftly pushed him off with that i jumped up and charged i took a flying to his face but he quickly pushed me back i did a back flip and landed with both hands on the ground one foot under me with my knee bent and the other all the way stretched out .he ran at me with all he had once he was right on me i switched the position of my hands swung my leg around and swept him off his feet with that i jumped on him pinning down his arms and legs and reaptedly punched him in the face "MERCY I CALL MERCY" he yelled while laughing i soon joined it and gave him a hand up " damn you gotten a lot better who the hell trained you?!" while every one just starred at me and blackstar shock i replyed with a big smile on my face" your uncle" he looked at me shocked " i busted him out of a witch camp and demanded as a favor for what i did that he train me he didnt want to at first but then i told him that i wanted to get stronger he agreed " " oooh well what up with you and Kid like when did that happen ?!" i knew hed ask about that sooner or later oh well" Maka id like to speak with you please ...now" oh shit

_**AND DONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! UNTILL THEN IM GOING ON BRAKE PLEASE REVIEW**_

_** IM SORRY ABOUT THE WAY MY STORY KEEPS ON REPEATING LIKE THIS IM TRYING TO FIX IT BUT IM NEW AND I HAVENT FIGURED OUT TO MAKE EACH CHAPPTER SEPORATE FROM EACH OTHER I UNDERSTAND ITS A BIT ANOYING AND AL BUT ILL WORK ON IT LOL I JUST REALIZED THAT THATS WHAT MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN DOING THAT LIKE I SAID I WILL TRY TO FIX IT**_

Stein pulled me into his office and motioned for me to sit down." um may i ask what this is about cuz i reaaally dont see what i did wrong ...all i did was beat the shit out of Blackstar but honestly he asked me to!" oh great Maka make it sound like your oh so tottaly innocent psh yeah right. lost that a long time ago...but thats a different story.

"Maka thats not what im talking about..your fighting skills have improved a lot. hahahaaa you made Blackstar surrender and that is truly a first on my part i mean ukhuum well done."

" so is that all ooor is there some thing else cuz i know you wouldnt just pull me away to say congrats" realy thatd be the day

"every observant well as had guessed that was not my only reason. you have to go on a mission in Poland. the kishin egg there is trying to pass its self off as a siren and its frankly scaring the hell out of the towns people." well this will be fun its been a while since i last went on a mission.

"but...you have to take Soul with you. Soul and Lisa are strong but you and Soul were the stronger...Maka what ever happened you need to put it behind you or you will just have to find a new partner cause weather you like it or not it is a requirement a rule that we all must follow and i do under stand that you are just fine by your self but every one needs back up and right now i dont see any one else who could handle your soul wave length. youv changed so much even Soul might not be compatable"

"your just like every one else. before i left no one believed in me Soul said he did but words and actions are two different things. shit i mean why do i even try... i left cuz i was weak and no one believed in me and..and i was left broken and betrayed! so dont you even think about pairing me with Soul or any one. i have some thing to prove and i will not partner up untill i prove just shut up and stop trying to hold me back your only suffacating me i cant live if i cant breath. Im sorry Stein but im doing the mission ...with out a partner ." now im pissed. why cant any one see who i am im trying so hard to be strong but when every one is breathing down my neck and always judging i cant do that. you know what its time to hit the gym and releive all this stress.

i run out of Steins office office and out the front doors. down the stairs i go i kind feel like im flying you know. Running this fast i feel like i can do any thing be any one. i jump on my bike and hit the gas just letting my back tire screech and squeal swaying back and froth smoke blowing out every where then suddenly... i let this is real flying " WOOOOHOOOOO!HAHAHAHA!" freedom finally. I pull up to the first gym i see and go in side. the first thing i see is a bright red punching bag and it had my name all over it. '" Huuu what a relief" pull out my ipod and put on devastaion and reformed. left right left left right i was going all out holding nothing back punch after TAP i swung around to see a tall guy about a year older than my self. He has black hair kinda shaggy but not enough to cover his eyes witch i must say are quite impressive, dark brown almost but not quite. he was slim but it still musculare **(****if any one has read the maximum ride manga he looks like fang)**.

" um who are you?" oh hes pretty. " im Maka and you are?" he just smirks " Cole so i see you have taken a liking to this punching bag huh?" aaaand now im embarressed " as a matter of fact i have why do ask"

" well by the way were punching no thats not the right word um let me try again beating the ever loving crap out of it , just seemed like you had a lot of stress to let go of"

" as a matter of fact i did and still do so if you dont mind" i started 'beating' it again and the entire time he just stood there watching me it was a bit creepy but then agai-" would you like to spar with me ? you look like a good challenge for me... strong probubly fast on your feet if im right? and by your stance right now you seem to know what your doing, so what do say?" yup that was a supprise he was observant i guess i could give it a try pluss heh heh i am kinda dying to punch some ones face in.

" ok i'll give it a try" he walked me over to where his friends were who instantly stopped what they were doing to watch well every on in the gym did really. " oh come on man _she_ is going to fight you dude are you trying to kill her" " yeah really?" i roll my eyes and smirk evilly. " on 3 ok?" i nod ok 1...2...3. he gose to punch me in the jaw i quickly drop to the ground and sweep his feet out from under him i jump up fast and kick him in stomach "damn bitch got skills!" this only made smile wider. i pin him to the ground and punch him in the face once twice three times five times he finally pushes me off and gets me in an arm look i quickly swing around and flip him over my shoulder " oh shit Cole are you all right damn" one of his buddies say as i get him in a head lock. witch he yet again easly sort of ok he kinda struggled there but still he ended up on top of me pushing my arms and legs into padded mat. perfect now its time to finish this. i slowly let my body relax and just like that he let down his gard" ok now is the time for you to gi- i swiftly pulled up my knees and kicked him off witch to even to my suprise sent him across the room. i started laughing and ran over oh death this is just perfect hahaha oh this is just too good." hey soo are you all right?" i say between laughs " yup just peachy ..." at this point we were both laughing our asses off" that was awesome by the the way the name is Dane and im Coles fetturnal brother" indeed he was they were both the same hieght and body but Dane was blond and had light blue green eyes "im Gray their older brother and just let me say this what you just pulled off was amazing what is your name ?" he was slightly taller than the other two and had more muscel. " im Maka Albarn" " so Maka what school you go to?"

"DWMA i was a syth miester what about you?" they look shocked at my answer yet i guess i would be too if i were them not to brag but i did take down the kieshin . " me and Dane go there to i guess we'er in different class then huh " nah duuh

" um not that it hasnt been nice beating the ever loving crap out of your brother and talking and allbut what time is it?"

"its 7:30 why" 7:30 7:30 7:30!? " son of a fucking bitch ! its 7:30?! i am so fucking late! shit shit shit shitshit i gotta go nice to beat the crap out of you maybe later some time?! shit shit i dont have time for this! BYE I'LL BE HERE SATURDAY!"

_**COLE**_** POV.**

Well she was nice ,kinda cute... i guess the rumors are true she did change. But 3 years away from the people you know can do that to a person. Wonder why she left i guess i'll just have to ask. "soooo Cole whatcha thinkin about? is it Maka cuz i bet it is now isnt it?!"

"Dane i love you but you are a pain in the ass some times and how did you know?"

"i have tellapathy because we'er twins so i can read your mind nahnahnah muwahahahahahahahaha!" he is so stupid but still it was pretty funny.

" hey dumb ass you two are fetturnal twins" gray is such ass some times i roll my eyes'

" plus thated mean that i could read your mind too though im not to sure thered be any thing to read" oh that face was just oh death i start laughing uncontrolabely.

_**BUT LITTLE DID THEY KNOW THAT SOME ONE WAS WATCHING AND TOOK THE ENTIRE THING THE WRONG WAY. WHO WAS IT AND WHAT WILL THIS MEAN FOR MAKA?! ALL RIGHT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. AND SHOULD IT BE MAKA X SOUL MAKA X KID OR MAKA X COLE I NEED TO NEED KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OR IM JUST GONNA HAVE TO INNY MINI MINY MO LOL IM SUCH A NERD**_


	7. Chapter 7

*first fanfic so please be nice*

Chapter 1

_Three Years_ _Ago Maka pov. Flash Back_

". Maka I don't understand why you do this all the time, _men are such pigs, you men are all the same just a bunch of cheating bastards !_ , well guess what Maka WHO GIVES SHIT..." As Soul rambled on about how much of a bitch I was I slowly but surely started to brake down I mean who wouldn't . I had just gotten home to find my boyfriend on the couch making out with some girl off the street. I stomped over there and hit Soul in the face then dragged that slut by her hair and through her down the stairs and then thats when it all started." I do Soul! And you wanna know why? Because it's true! And you after all those promises that you were different ! UGH I can't believe that I let you in...I feel so stupid but what ever don't even know why I'm wasting my time. Anyway I'm gonna go pack." As I had walked to my room I remembered soul yell " And just where are you gonna stay!" And that's when I had replied " Where ever the the fuck I feel like dose it really matter!" And then I was was and it all changed ... I had changed.

Flash back ended

Now here I am three years later driving into Death City.

_Soul Eater Gang POV._

"Who is that! How dare they steal away all of I the mighty BlackStars' attention!" He yelled as he along with the rest of the school stared at me as I pulled up " Hey BlackStar calm the figurine would has? Ugh this is sooonot cool" I herd _him _say. What can I say i know how to hold a grudge! As I pulled up I noticed that they hadn't changed a bit well except the fact that Liz's boobs were now the same size as Pattys. Huh I bet Kid is happy about that haha. Now the I think about I'm the only one that changed. My hair is no longer sandy blond it is now a really light bleached blond color and is now cut above my shoulders and is layered on one side and shaved off on the other not all the way but just a few inches above my ear. My eyes well the stayed the same but my body nope nope nope. I am now as tall as Liz if not just a bit taller and my hips and chest havendeveloped nicely if I do say so my self. No longer am I an A cup but now I am a D! Yay i've grown hahaha anyway I all so ditched my school girl clothes (all though I did keep some skirts) I now were black skinny jeans and cut off shirts or baggy v necks. Yeah I guess you could say that I had definitely changed. I got off my bike ,took my helmet off and pushd my sun glasses on top of my head as I started walking every thing went silent and all you could here were my black and white combat boots on side walk damn this place is even creepier than I remembered. "Its her she's back I can't believe it." "Why'd she leave in the first place?" " I heard it was to go train." Apparently every one noticed my absence...that's surprising. "Hey Maka is that really you?" " Why in the he'll dose it matter to you huuu? Really is it that big of a deal?" To say I got mean after I moved away would be an understatement. It's not like I meant any thing by it it's just that it's better for me to stay away from people cuz in the end I always lose them. The only reason I'm back is cuz my master died he was teaching me how to use my weapon blood. I was almost done with training when he had a heart attack so I'm back here to finish under the special training of the DWMA OH joy sounds like so much fun SARCASM I honestly don't care much for any more . As I continued up the steps I saw them all 6 of them and some other girl standing there waiting to show the 'new student' around. "MAKA?! It's you! You finally came back! I missed you so much" patty yelled pulling me into a bone crushing hug then Liz ran up "Maka your back! Where did you go? I love your new style. Can you come over later did you meet any one was it a _guy_ a really hot guy did you guys go on a date or hook up or did you do "Liz ! One at a time please and no I can't come over I have to find a place to stay and patty please get off Im not going any where-" how dare you forget your God you are now deamed unworthy of being in my presence!" " BlackStar be nice she just got back." Ok fine...hmph sence my goddess demands it I shall forgive you" Oi he really hasnt changed a bit *sweat drops*. " hey Kid how ha-" MAKA YOU ARE UNSEMETRICAL! What happened to you and whyyyyyyy!" Yup he hasnt changed either...now the only people left to talk to are Soul and that girl. Who is she any ways? Right as I was about to say hi that little bitch jumps on and starts yelling" stay the hell away from my Soul he is mine now not yours I dont want to see you touch talk or stare or I will kill you !" ..." Um I'm sorry but just who the hell are you?" Man she's a handful" I'm Souls miester and his _girlfriend."_ Well why am I not suprised.I turned to Soul " Well it sertanly didn't take you long to replace me" I glared at him and walked away before he could reply.

So that is the beginning of my first fanfic please tell me what you think!:3

**I got my review YAY!So excited that inspired me to start on my next chapter!**

_**CHAPTER** 3_

"Whats up with her i mean come on she just got back after leaving for no reason and then she storms off like like ...ugh i just wish i knew what was going on! And why is she no longer semetrical i don't understand this. Why did she leave in the first place and not take Soul with her-"Kid stop asking me all these questions! i dont know why she left and i dont know whats going on so just shut up all ready!" i herd Liz yell, i knew he would start askin i start walking to my next class i feel every ones eyes on me."Maka stop right there!" i turn around to find Soul and his new meister behind me" i challenge you to a fight you had no right to walk out on me like that earlyer so now your gonna pay!" i looked at them and just smirked oh yes this was truley going to be fun. she charged at me with geinie hunter i easly dodged the blow and sweapt her feet out from under she tried to get up i kicked her in the stomach she screamed in pian and i smiled in satisfaction and the people who had gathered around gasped in shock and horror. ive always been weak and gentele but now i guess they can finally see how much i changed. i smiled again kicked soul out of her hands and transformed my arm into a syth and put it against her neck " i win" and then i walked off that should really show him and his bimbo not to mess with me but i do have to say that it was rather exciting even though they werent much of a challenge oh well at least i feel better now."Maka stop hold on a second" kid oh death what dose he want?"Maka stop and talk to me!" at that i swung around "What Kid what in the world could you possibly want cant you see that i just want to be alone right no-"what happened that made you leave?why didnt you take soul with you and more importantly what was that back there ive never seen you like that, you were so harsh and brutal what happened to make you like that Maka i dont understand! " Soul betrayed me so i left to get stronger ive always had weapon blood i just didnt know how to use it and honestly i never saw the point in learning cuz i had Soul but then you can see how that changed so i left and decided that i didnt need a partner. then my master died so i came back to complete my training. while i was training insanity took advantage of my broken heart and temporaly took over me. But im fine now i guess ...by thee way do you know of a place i spend the night in cuz i really dont want to sleep under a bridge or some thing. "You can stay the night at my place if youd like." Ok that sounds good i guess .

_**TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL**_

"So you ready to go?" "yeah lets go" i got on my bike and followed him geez i know i havent been here in three years but i still know where he lives. I really missed these guys , Blackstar with all his energy ,Tsubaki with her sweet personality and her cooking , Liz and Patty they always used to make my day so its been hard with out them ,Kid with his adorable but annoying ocd moments even he cheered me up , and Soul ...he was my first love my best friend and my partner i just wish it could have been different you know things would have been less complicated but all that in the past its time to move on psh you already have its time for you to stop thinking about the past. As i rode on my tears began to dry from the wind and i suddenly started to feel at peace. UGH i wish every day could be like this moment just so calm and peace-"Maka! " oi there goes a perfectly good ran out towards me and gathered me up in a bone crushing hug and Liz soon joined in. oh death im gonna die!"Kid save me!" " Maka can i tell Liz what you told me?" Kid gave me pleading eyes and i just couldnt turn him down pus i know that Liz would understand and be able to help me."Tell me what ?" " Go ahead tell her but first could we get inside i would love some food and a bath and you know a room to put all my stuff in you know" " oh right Patty can you show her to her new room while i talk to Liz ?" "YES SIR!" Patty giggled , grabbed my hand and ran off. My room was ordinary nothing fancy kinda like my old one with soul but a bit bigger and more windows. ' So maka where did you go?" i looked up at Patty who looked a bit sad. Is she really sad that i left i thought no one would care you know well i guess not." i was training to use my weapon blood" i smiled at her sadly ' well whyed you do that i thought you had soul?why would you leave him?" Patty has changed shes so i dont know i just wonder how much i missed out on."Well i guess you could say soul betrayed me and he wasnt even sorry he did he had no remorse for the pain he caused me so... i left. But enough of all that its in the past so there is no reason to look but on it even more so because all it did was cause me pain." Patty looked at me sadly "Im sorry Maka i didnt know.. after you left he seemed sad but he got over it in like a day or so when Lisa came around in fact we were all sad but when she came she reminded us so much of you we welcomed her with open arms but of course after awhile we started to see how different from you she was but it was too late sha had Soul hooked and we couldnt even tell him how she really was when he wasnt around . hed all ways just start yelling at us saying we were just ... i dont know he changed its not insanity cuz kid would checked several times he just turned into a different person" thats it ive heard enough! he replaced me! thats all that matters he replaced me betrayed me and broke my heart i have now given up all hope of being able to for give him this is war!" hey Patty im gona go to sleep dont worry its just a lots happened today and all the traveling ive' done is making me tired ok?" she gives me a worried lookbut says ok and leaves me alone. i got down on the floor and started doing push ups. [small time skip] 100 101 102 103 104 105 "knock knock is it safe for me to come in?" "Liz its fine we'er both girls so come on in haha" she opens the door with a shocked expresion on her face."what?" ' uuum scince when did you do push ups and you know like acctully work out?" i started laughing " i guess i look like blackstar dont i?" she started laughing too " yeah you do a lot really any way thats not what im here about Patty and Kid told me what you said and just are you all right i didnt know that that was what was going on "yeah its fine Liz im over it now but keep this between you and me...i want to get him back im strongger than him now but i want to get under his skin i want him to be so mentally screwed up that he cant even think straight i want all his attention on me and then i want to shatter him i want him to feel my pain ...do you think you can help me?" she gives me a sinister grin " yes yes i can hes not even gonna know what hit him. so lets start with your look i love what youv got going on right now but we need to make it a bit more provocitive you know so what i suggest is that you start wereing those skirts you used to have and when i say the old ones i mean do not change any thing about them at all. all so shirts that show more cleavage you know that thats his weakness"i nod along with what she says and start making a mental list of what ill need "second smoky eye shadow look would pull it all together and make you look mystierus and as far as your personalityyouv got it down this is going to be awesome but instead of crushing him lets just mess with him itll be bad if you destroy him we need him on the sparto team.""ok i guess thats true oh well this will still be fun"

_**AND DONE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE FANFIC THEY WILL BE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS [HAHA IM SUCH A DORK]**_

_** TIME SKIP MORNING OF NEXT DAY**_

Yes today was the first day of our plan! well sort of i look at my clock and it reads 4:30 haha old habbits never die i got my i pod out and put on how to love again remix by nightcore reality and started my situps when the song ended i started on push ups while shatter me and after awhile i ended up singing along whole heartedly when i finished i heard clapping from the door way i turned around to see Kid standing there in baggy black sweat pants leaning against my door"How long were you standing there?" oh this was embarassing" Uuum if i told you the entire time would maka chop me?" at this i feel to the floor laughing my ass off " maybe but i dont know yet so youll just have to tell me" i couldnt help it i havent maka chopped any one in 3 years and this automatic ussumption oh death this was just perfect" well in that case the entire time and mean scince you started situps"he said looking a little sheepish ...it was rather adorable" is that so?" i said smirking "why didnt you say any thing ?" "you looked so peaceful i ..i just didnt want to desturb you."ha now he looked embarrassed " so what did you want?" "well i wanting to see if youd like to go do some thing with me this afternoon you know like coffee or or some thing" aw he started to stutterthats adorable " sure is this like a date or some thing ?" he blushed and nodded "ok then ill go" i smiled at him sweetly and back to my work out. oh goodness this is going to be fun but im nervouse should i go talk to Liz about it or should i just keep it to myself oh who gives a shit!" LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ ! GET UP!" i yelled running down the hall i opened her door and then jumped on her bed giggling like a maniac " what is so important at " she looks at her clock" 5 in the freakink morning?! this better be important!" she yells grogily "KID ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!" Her eyes widened now i have her attention. After like 2 hours of planning and talking and squealing Liz finally got ready and followed me to my room to help with our plan. you know for once i finally felt like my old self and it wasnt a bad feeling either it was...refreshing. i just cant help but smile at this.

_**TIME SKIP WALKING INTO SCHOOL**_

Liz wanst kidding when she said that i would catch a lot of attention. i was dressed in one of my old mini skirts witch was just a bit too short for my liking i was wearing a black ,gray and red avenged 7fold cut off shirt along with my combat boots and the hair that wasnt shaved off was scrunched together. you know what i looked pretty hot. Kid was off to my left with his arm rapped around my waste and Liz to my left with Patty beside her. and by now like you could have guessed news of what went down the other day had spread like wild fire turns out i sent Lisa to the infermairy. well thats what she gets for talking to me like i was the dirt under her designer heels its not my fault that she was too stupid not to know that you shouldnt mess with me even before i got as strong as im am now people still knew that i had a temper oh well. i got her with my bare hands and soul couldnt do any thing at all he was probubly shock at my strength and here i go im starting to sound like Blackstar and speaking of him where is he he still hasnt challenged me yet witch is pretty suprising."HAHA I AM THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR AND DEMAND THAT YOU ALL BOW IN MY PRESCENS YAAHOOOO!"there he is i watched him jump from the roof to the ground " what no Maka chop! yahoo this is awesooome !"i just started laughing "shut up already" he just gives me a look" what?" "sooo i heard that you beat the shit out of Lisa and Soul do you think we can have a one on combat thing like right now!?"eh why not? the entire school and even professor stein came to watch and before we started i saw soul with a smirk on his face standing along with every on else who were betting on blackstar to win. well hes gonna get a suprise." hey maka babe be careful" aww Kid is already bringing in the pet names. i turn around walk up to him and kiss him long and hard hes a bit suprised at first but kisses back . it got a lot of suprised looks and a few cat calls but my faveorite part was that it wiped the smirk right off of souls face."ok i will" and with that i walked back to circle and with that the fight began. he came at me out of no where and hit me with his soul wave length but i got right back up and ran at him punched him in the solarflex succesfully knocking the wind out of him then with a quick counter i punched him in the nose before he could recover i slammed his face into my knee and kicked him in the stomach. on thing i learned from fighting blackstar while i was younger is to never let him recover cuz then you are i grabbed him by his hair and trew him into the wall while i was about to make my next attack he luged at me pinning me to the ground i got my feet under me and swiftly pushed him off with that i jumped up and charged i took a flying to his face but he quickly pushed me back i did a back flip and landed with both hands on the ground one foot under me with my knee bent and the other all the way stretched out .he ran at me with all he had once he was right on me i switched the position of my hands swung my leg around and swept him off his feet with that i jumped on him pinning down his arms and legs and reaptedly punched him in the face "MERCY I CALL MERCY" he yelled while laughing i soon joined it and gave him a hand up " damn you gotten a lot better who the hell trained you?!" while every one just starred at me and blackstar shock i replyed with a big smile on my face" your uncle" he looked at me shocked " i busted him out of a witch camp and demanded as a favor for what i did that he train me he didnt want to at first but then i told him that i wanted to get stronger he agreed " " oooh well what up with you and Kid like when did that happen ?!" i knew hed ask about that sooner or later oh well" Maka id like to speak with you please ...now" oh shit

_**AND DONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! UNTILL THEN IM GOING ON BRAKE PLEASE REVIEW**_

_** IM SORRY ABOUT THE WAY MY STORY KEEPS ON REPEATING LIKE THIS IM TRYING TO FIX IT BUT IM NEW AND I HAVENT FIGURED OUT TO MAKE EACH CHAPPTER SEPORATE FROM EACH OTHER I UNDERSTAND ITS A BIT ANOYING AND AL BUT ILL WORK ON IT LOL I JUST REALIZED THAT THATS WHAT MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN DOING THAT LIKE I SAID I WILL TRY TO FIX IT**_

Stein pulled me into his office and motioned for me to sit down." um may i ask what this is about cuz i reaaally dont see what i did wrong ...all i did was beat the shit out of Blackstar but honestly he asked me to!" oh great Maka make it sound like your oh so tottaly innocent psh yeah right. lost that a long time ago...but thats a different story.

"Maka thats not what im talking about..your fighting skills have improved a lot. hahahaaa you made Blackstar surrender and that is truly a first on my part i mean ukhuum well done."

" so is that all ooor is there some thing else cuz i know you wouldnt just pull me away to say congrats" realy thatd be the day

"every observant well as had guessed that was not my only reason. you have to go on a mission in Poland. the kishin egg there is trying to pass its self off as a siren and its frankly scaring the hell out of the towns people." well this will be fun its been a while since i last went on a mission.

"but...you have to take Soul with you. Soul and Lisa are strong but you and Soul were the stronger...Maka what ever happened you need to put it behind you or you will just have to find a new partner cause weather you like it or not it is a requirement a rule that we all must follow and i do under stand that you are just fine by your self but every one needs back up and right now i dont see any one else who could handle your soul wave length. youv changed so much even Soul might not be compatable"

"your just like every one else. before i left no one believed in me Soul said he did but words and actions are two different things. shit i mean why do i even try... i left cuz i was weak and no one believed in me and..and i was left broken and betrayed! so dont you even think about pairing me with Soul or any one. i have some thing to prove and i will not partner up untill i prove just shut up and stop trying to hold me back your only suffacating me i cant live if i cant breath. Im sorry Stein but im doing the mission ...with out a partner ." now im pissed. why cant any one see who i am im trying so hard to be strong but when every one is breathing down my neck and always judging i cant do that. you know what its time to hit the gym and releive all this stress.

i run out of Steins office office and out the front doors. down the stairs i go i kind feel like im flying you know. Running this fast i feel like i can do any thing be any one. i jump on my bike and hit the gas just letting my back tire screech and squeal swaying back and froth smoke blowing out every where then suddenly... i let this is real flying " WOOOOHOOOOO!HAHAHAHA!" freedom finally. I pull up to the first gym i see and go in side. the first thing i see is a bright red punching bag and it had my name all over it. '" Huuu what a relief" pull out my ipod and put on devastaion and reformed. left right left left right i was going all out holding nothing back punch after TAP i swung around to see a tall guy about a year older than my self. He has black hair kinda shaggy but not enough to cover his eyes witch i must say are quite impressive, dark brown almost but not quite. he was slim but it still musculare **(****if any one has read the maximum ride manga he looks like fang)**.

" um who are you?" oh hes pretty. " im Maka and you are?" he just smirks " Cole so i see you have taken a liking to this punching bag huh?" aaaand now im embarressed " as a matter of fact i have why do ask"

" well by the way were punching no thats not the right word um let me try again beating the ever loving crap out of it , just seemed like you had a lot of stress to let go of"

" as a matter of fact i did and still do so if you dont mind" i started 'beating' it again and the entire time he just stood there watching me it was a bit creepy but then agai-" would you like to spar with me ? you look like a good challenge for me... strong probubly fast on your feet if im right? and by your stance right now you seem to know what your doing, so what do say?" yup that was a supprise he was observant i guess i could give it a try pluss heh heh i am kinda dying to punch some ones face in.

" ok i'll give it a try" he walked me over to where his friends were who instantly stopped what they were doing to watch well every on in the gym did really. " oh come on man _she_ is going to fight you dude are you trying to kill her" " yeah really?" i roll my eyes and smirk evilly. " on 3 ok?" i nod ok 1...2...3. he gose to punch me in the jaw i quickly drop to the ground and sweep his feet out from under him i jump up fast and kick him in stomach "damn bitch got skills!" this only made smile wider. i pin him to the ground and punch him in the face once twice three times five times he finally pushes me off and gets me in an arm look i quickly swing around and flip him over my shoulder " oh shit Cole are you all right damn" one of his buddies say as i get him in a head lock. witch he yet again easly sort of ok he kinda struggled there but still he ended up on top of me pushing my arms and legs into padded mat. perfect now its time to finish this. i slowly let my body relax and just like that he let down his gard" ok now is the time for you to gi- i swiftly pulled up my knees and kicked him off witch to even to my suprise sent him across the room. i started laughing and ran over oh death this is just perfect hahaha oh this is just too good." hey soo are you all right?" i say between laughs " yup just peachy ..." at this point we were both laughing our asses off" that was awesome by the the way the name is Dane and im Coles fetturnal brother" indeed he was they were both the same hieght and body but Dane was blond and had light blue green eyes "im Gray their older brother and just let me say this what you just pulled off was amazing what is your name ?" he was slightly taller than the other two and had more muscel. " im Maka Albarn" " so Maka what school you go to?"

"DWMA i was a syth miester what about you?" they look shocked at my answer yet i guess i would be too if i were them not to brag but i did take down the kieshin . " me and Dane go there to i guess we'er in different class then huh " nah duuh

" um not that it hasnt been nice beating the ever loving crap out of your brother and talking and allbut what time is it?"

"its 7:30 why" 7:30 7:30 7:30!? " son of a fucking bitch ! its 7:30?! i am so fucking late! shit shit shit shitshit i gotta go nice to beat the crap out of you maybe later some time?! shit shit i dont have time for this! BYE I'LL BE HERE SATURDAY!"

_**COLE**_** POV.**

Well she was nice ,kinda cute... i guess the rumors are true she did change. But 3 years away from the people you know can do that to a person. Wonder why she left i guess i'll just have to ask. "soooo Cole whatcha thinkin about? is it Maka cuz i bet it is now isnt it?!"

"Dane i love you but you are a pain in the ass some times and how did you know?"

"i have tellapathy because we'er twins so i can read your mind nahnahnah muwahahahahahahahaha!" he is so stupid but still it was pretty funny.

" hey dumb ass you two are fetturnal twins" gray is such ass some times i roll my eyes'

" plus thated mean that i could read your mind too though im not to sure thered be any thing to read" oh that face was just oh death i start laughing uncontrolabely.

_**BUT LITTLE DID THEY KNOW THAT SOME ONE WAS WATCHING AND TOOK THE ENTIRE THING THE WRONG WAY. WHO WAS IT AND WHAT WILL THIS MEAN FOR MAKA?! ALL RIGHT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. AND SHOULD IT BE MAKA X SOUL MAKA X KID OR MAKA X COLE I NEED TO NEED KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OR IM JUST GONNA HAVE TO INNY MINI MINY MO LOL IM SUCH A NERD**_

_**OK SO FAR I HAVE ONLY TWO PEOPLE FOR KIMA AND NOTHING FOR THE OTHER TWO SO I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO WING THIS ONE.**_

This is all just a big misunderstanding and no one will listen to me at this point but aparently i ran out of school to go see Cole whom i am supposedly cheating on Kid with and i mean come people what the hell is your problem. ME of all people cheating?! And its all because of Lisa. Stupid ass fucking whore just caused me to loose all my friends Liz wants to kill me Patty almost did Kid wont even look me in eyes BlackStar just looks disappointed Tsubaki tryed to listen to me but as soon as started to speak Liz just pulled her away and all she did was look at me with i swear to death i will slap him silly if he doesnt wipe that smirk off his face and Lisa was just standing there with an evil smile on her face and clinging to Soul as if he were her life line and at this point he is cuz if i ever catch her alone im going to teach her a few things about lying. " Hey Maka looks like the apple doesnt fall far from the tree" now i see red . i let me animal side take over. i turn around walk right up to Lisa grab her by the neck and start chocking." Maka what the hell stop it now damn it Maka." Soul why are you doing this to me." Maka just because the truth hurts dosent mean you can take it out on other people!" why are you saying these things to me. i punch Lisa in the face knee her in the stomach and for some time all they do watch then all of a sudden BlackStar was behind me trying to pull me off of her." THE FACT THAT YOU ALL WOULD BELIEVE THIS CRAZY BITCH OVER ME IS STUPID! YOU GUYS KNOW ME BUT YOU STILL CHOOSE _HER _OVER ME!" with that i ran out.

_**I KNOW ITS NOT A LOT BUT I JUST HAD TO GET IT OUT TELL ME WHATCHA THINK ABOUT IT AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON HOW TO FINISH IT :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

*first fanfic so please be nice*

Chapter 1

_Three Years_ _Ago Maka pov. Flash Back_

". Maka I don't understand why you do this all the time, _men are such pigs, you men are all the same just a bunch of cheating bastards !_ , well guess what Maka WHO GIVES SHIT..." As Soul rambled on about how much of a bitch I was I slowly but surely started to brake down I mean who wouldn't . I had just gotten home to find my boyfriend on the couch making out with some girl off the street. I stomped over there and hit Soul in the face then dragged that slut by her hair and through her down the stairs and then thats when it all started." I do Soul! And you wanna know why? Because it's true! And you after all those promises that you were different ! UGH I can't believe that I let you in...I feel so stupid but what ever don't even know why I'm wasting my time. Anyway I'm gonna go pack." As I had walked to my room I remembered soul yell " And just where are you gonna stay!" And that's when I had replied " Where ever the the fuck I feel like dose it really matter!" And then I was was and it all changed ... I had changed.

Flash back ended

Now here I am three years later driving into Death City.

_Soul Eater Gang POV._

"Who is that! How dare they steal away all of I the mighty BlackStars' attention!" He yelled as he along with the rest of the school stared at me as I pulled up " Hey BlackStar calm the figurine would has? Ugh this is sooonot cool" I herd _him _say. What can I say i know how to hold a grudge! As I pulled up I noticed that they hadn't changed a bit well except the fact that Liz's boobs were now the same size as Pattys. Huh I bet Kid is happy about that haha. Now the I think about I'm the only one that changed. My hair is no longer sandy blond it is now a really light bleached blond color and is now cut above my shoulders and is layered on one side and shaved off on the other not all the way but just a few inches above my ear. My eyes well the stayed the same but my body nope nope nope. I am now as tall as Liz if not just a bit taller and my hips and chest havendeveloped nicely if I do say so my self. No longer am I an A cup but now I am a D! Yay i've grown hahaha anyway I all so ditched my school girl clothes (all though I did keep some skirts) I now were black skinny jeans and cut off shirts or baggy v necks. Yeah I guess you could say that I had definitely changed. I got off my bike ,took my helmet off and pushd my sun glasses on top of my head as I started walking every thing went silent and all you could here were my black and white combat boots on side walk damn this place is even creepier than I remembered. "Its her she's back I can't believe it." "Why'd she leave in the first place?" " I heard it was to go train." Apparently every one noticed my absence...that's surprising. "Hey Maka is that really you?" " Why in the he'll dose it matter to you huuu? Really is it that big of a deal?" To say I got mean after I moved away would be an understatement. It's not like I meant any thing by it it's just that it's better for me to stay away from people cuz in the end I always lose them. The only reason I'm back is cuz my master died he was teaching me how to use my weapon blood. I was almost done with training when he had a heart attack so I'm back here to finish under the special training of the DWMA OH joy sounds like so much fun SARCASM I honestly don't care much for any more . As I continued up the steps I saw them all 6 of them and some other girl standing there waiting to show the 'new student' around. "MAKA?! It's you! You finally came back! I missed you so much" patty yelled pulling me into a bone crushing hug then Liz ran up "Maka your back! Where did you go? I love your new style. Can you come over later did you meet any one was it a _guy_ a really hot guy did you guys go on a date or hook up or did you do "Liz ! One at a time please and no I can't come over I have to find a place to stay and patty please get off Im not going any where-" how dare you forget your God you are now deamed unworthy of being in my presence!" " BlackStar be nice she just got back." Ok fine...hmph sence my goddess demands it I shall forgive you" Oi he really hasnt changed a bit *sweat drops*. " hey Kid how ha-" MAKA YOU ARE UNSEMETRICAL! What happened to you and whyyyyyyy!" Yup he hasnt changed either...now the only people left to talk to are Soul and that girl. Who is she any ways? Right as I was about to say hi that little bitch jumps on and starts yelling" stay the hell away from my Soul he is mine now not yours I dont want to see you touch talk or stare or I will kill you !" ..." Um I'm sorry but just who the hell are you?" Man she's a handful" I'm Souls miester and his _girlfriend."_ Well why am I not suprised.I turned to Soul " Well it sertanly didn't take you long to replace me" I glared at him and walked away before he could reply.

So that is the beginning of my first fanfic please tell me what you think!:3

**I got my review YAY!So excited that inspired me to start on my next chapter!**

_**CHAPTER** 3_

"Whats up with her i mean come on she just got back after leaving for no reason and then she storms off like like ...ugh i just wish i knew what was going on! And why is she no longer semetrical i don't understand this. Why did she leave in the first place and not take Soul with her-"Kid stop asking me all these questions! i dont know why she left and i dont know whats going on so just shut up all ready!" i herd Liz yell, i knew he would start askin i start walking to my next class i feel every ones eyes on me."Maka stop right there!" i turn around to find Soul and his new meister behind me" i challenge you to a fight you had no right to walk out on me like that earlyer so now your gonna pay!" i looked at them and just smirked oh yes this was truley going to be fun. she charged at me with geinie hunter i easly dodged the blow and sweapt her feet out from under she tried to get up i kicked her in the stomach she screamed in pian and i smiled in satisfaction and the people who had gathered around gasped in shock and horror. ive always been weak and gentele but now i guess they can finally see how much i changed. i smiled again kicked soul out of her hands and transformed my arm into a syth and put it against her neck " i win" and then i walked off that should really show him and his bimbo not to mess with me but i do have to say that it was rather exciting even though they werent much of a challenge oh well at least i feel better now."Maka stop hold on a second" kid oh death what dose he want?"Maka stop and talk to me!" at that i swung around "What Kid what in the world could you possibly want cant you see that i just want to be alone right no-"what happened that made you leave?why didnt you take soul with you and more importantly what was that back there ive never seen you like that, you were so harsh and brutal what happened to make you like that Maka i dont understand! " Soul betrayed me so i left to get stronger ive always had weapon blood i just didnt know how to use it and honestly i never saw the point in learning cuz i had Soul but then you can see how that changed so i left and decided that i didnt need a partner. then my master died so i came back to complete my training. while i was training insanity took advantage of my broken heart and temporaly took over me. But im fine now i guess ...by thee way do you know of a place i spend the night in cuz i really dont want to sleep under a bridge or some thing. "You can stay the night at my place if youd like." Ok that sounds good i guess .

_**TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL**_

"So you ready to go?" "yeah lets go" i got on my bike and followed him geez i know i havent been here in three years but i still know where he lives. I really missed these guys , Blackstar with all his energy ,Tsubaki with her sweet personality and her cooking , Liz and Patty they always used to make my day so its been hard with out them ,Kid with his adorable but annoying ocd moments even he cheered me up , and Soul ...he was my first love my best friend and my partner i just wish it could have been different you know things would have been less complicated but all that in the past its time to move on psh you already have its time for you to stop thinking about the past. As i rode on my tears began to dry from the wind and i suddenly started to feel at peace. UGH i wish every day could be like this moment just so calm and peace-"Maka! " oi there goes a perfectly good ran out towards me and gathered me up in a bone crushing hug and Liz soon joined in. oh death im gonna die!"Kid save me!" " Maka can i tell Liz what you told me?" Kid gave me pleading eyes and i just couldnt turn him down pus i know that Liz would understand and be able to help me."Tell me what ?" " Go ahead tell her but first could we get inside i would love some food and a bath and you know a room to put all my stuff in you know" " oh right Patty can you show her to her new room while i talk to Liz ?" "YES SIR!" Patty giggled , grabbed my hand and ran off. My room was ordinary nothing fancy kinda like my old one with soul but a bit bigger and more windows. ' So maka where did you go?" i looked up at Patty who looked a bit sad. Is she really sad that i left i thought no one would care you know well i guess not." i was training to use my weapon blood" i smiled at her sadly ' well whyed you do that i thought you had soul?why would you leave him?" Patty has changed shes so i dont know i just wonder how much i missed out on."Well i guess you could say soul betrayed me and he wasnt even sorry he did he had no remorse for the pain he caused me so... i left. But enough of all that its in the past so there is no reason to look but on it even more so because all it did was cause me pain." Patty looked at me sadly "Im sorry Maka i didnt know.. after you left he seemed sad but he got over it in like a day or so when Lisa came around in fact we were all sad but when she came she reminded us so much of you we welcomed her with open arms but of course after awhile we started to see how different from you she was but it was too late sha had Soul hooked and we couldnt even tell him how she really was when he wasnt around . hed all ways just start yelling at us saying we were just ... i dont know he changed its not insanity cuz kid would checked several times he just turned into a different person" thats it ive heard enough! he replaced me! thats all that matters he replaced me betrayed me and broke my heart i have now given up all hope of being able to for give him this is war!" hey Patty im gona go to sleep dont worry its just a lots happened today and all the traveling ive' done is making me tired ok?" she gives me a worried lookbut says ok and leaves me alone. i got down on the floor and started doing push ups. [small time skip] 100 101 102 103 104 105 "knock knock is it safe for me to come in?" "Liz its fine we'er both girls so come on in haha" she opens the door with a shocked expresion on her face."what?" ' uuum scince when did you do push ups and you know like acctully work out?" i started laughing " i guess i look like blackstar dont i?" she started laughing too " yeah you do a lot really any way thats not what im here about Patty and Kid told me what you said and just are you all right i didnt know that that was what was going on "yeah its fine Liz im over it now but keep this between you and me...i want to get him back im strongger than him now but i want to get under his skin i want him to be so mentally screwed up that he cant even think straight i want all his attention on me and then i want to shatter him i want him to feel my pain ...do you think you can help me?" she gives me a sinister grin " yes yes i can hes not even gonna know what hit him. so lets start with your look i love what youv got going on right now but we need to make it a bit more provocitive you know so what i suggest is that you start wereing those skirts you used to have and when i say the old ones i mean do not change any thing about them at all. all so shirts that show more cleavage you know that thats his weakness"i nod along with what she says and start making a mental list of what ill need "second smoky eye shadow look would pull it all together and make you look mystierus and as far as your personalityyouv got it down this is going to be awesome but instead of crushing him lets just mess with him itll be bad if you destroy him we need him on the sparto team.""ok i guess thats true oh well this will still be fun"

_**AND DONE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE FANFIC THEY WILL BE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS [HAHA IM SUCH A DORK]**_

_** TIME SKIP MORNING OF NEXT DAY**_

Yes today was the first day of our plan! well sort of i look at my clock and it reads 4:30 haha old habbits never die i got my i pod out and put on how to love again remix by nightcore reality and started my situps when the song ended i started on push ups while shatter me and after awhile i ended up singing along whole heartedly when i finished i heard clapping from the door way i turned around to see Kid standing there in baggy black sweat pants leaning against my door"How long were you standing there?" oh this was embarassing" Uuum if i told you the entire time would maka chop me?" at this i feel to the floor laughing my ass off " maybe but i dont know yet so youll just have to tell me" i couldnt help it i havent maka chopped any one in 3 years and this automatic ussumption oh death this was just perfect" well in that case the entire time and mean scince you started situps"he said looking a little sheepish ...it was rather adorable" is that so?" i said smirking "why didnt you say any thing ?" "you looked so peaceful i ..i just didnt want to desturb you."ha now he looked embarrassed " so what did you want?" "well i wanting to see if youd like to go do some thing with me this afternoon you know like coffee or or some thing" aw he started to stutterthats adorable " sure is this like a date or some thing ?" he blushed and nodded "ok then ill go" i smiled at him sweetly and back to my work out. oh goodness this is going to be fun but im nervouse should i go talk to Liz about it or should i just keep it to myself oh who gives a shit!" LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ ! GET UP!" i yelled running down the hall i opened her door and then jumped on her bed giggling like a maniac " what is so important at " she looks at her clock" 5 in the freakink morning?! this better be important!" she yells grogily "KID ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!" Her eyes widened now i have her attention. After like 2 hours of planning and talking and squealing Liz finally got ready and followed me to my room to help with our plan. you know for once i finally felt like my old self and it wasnt a bad feeling either it was...refreshing. i just cant help but smile at this.

_**TIME SKIP WALKING INTO SCHOOL**_

Liz wanst kidding when she said that i would catch a lot of attention. i was dressed in one of my old mini skirts witch was just a bit too short for my liking i was wearing a black ,gray and red avenged 7fold cut off shirt along with my combat boots and the hair that wasnt shaved off was scrunched together. you know what i looked pretty hot. Kid was off to my left with his arm rapped around my waste and Liz to my left with Patty beside her. and by now like you could have guessed news of what went down the other day had spread like wild fire turns out i sent Lisa to the infermairy. well thats what she gets for talking to me like i was the dirt under her designer heels its not my fault that she was too stupid not to know that you shouldnt mess with me even before i got as strong as im am now people still knew that i had a temper oh well. i got her with my bare hands and soul couldnt do any thing at all he was probubly shock at my strength and here i go im starting to sound like Blackstar and speaking of him where is he he still hasnt challenged me yet witch is pretty suprising."HAHA I AM THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR AND DEMAND THAT YOU ALL BOW IN MY PRESCENS YAAHOOOO!"there he is i watched him jump from the roof to the ground " what no Maka chop! yahoo this is awesooome !"i just started laughing "shut up already" he just gives me a look" what?" "sooo i heard that you beat the shit out of Lisa and Soul do you think we can have a one on combat thing like right now!?"eh why not? the entire school and even professor stein came to watch and before we started i saw soul with a smirk on his face standing along with every on else who were betting on blackstar to win. well hes gonna get a suprise." hey maka babe be careful" aww Kid is already bringing in the pet names. i turn around walk up to him and kiss him long and hard hes a bit suprised at first but kisses back . it got a lot of suprised looks and a few cat calls but my faveorite part was that it wiped the smirk right off of souls face."ok i will" and with that i walked back to circle and with that the fight began. he came at me out of no where and hit me with his soul wave length but i got right back up and ran at him punched him in the solarflex succesfully knocking the wind out of him then with a quick counter i punched him in the nose before he could recover i slammed his face into my knee and kicked him in the stomach. on thing i learned from fighting blackstar while i was younger is to never let him recover cuz then you are i grabbed him by his hair and trew him into the wall while i was about to make my next attack he luged at me pinning me to the ground i got my feet under me and swiftly pushed him off with that i jumped up and charged i took a flying to his face but he quickly pushed me back i did a back flip and landed with both hands on the ground one foot under me with my knee bent and the other all the way stretched out .he ran at me with all he had once he was right on me i switched the position of my hands swung my leg around and swept him off his feet with that i jumped on him pinning down his arms and legs and reaptedly punched him in the face "MERCY I CALL MERCY" he yelled while laughing i soon joined it and gave him a hand up " damn you gotten a lot better who the hell trained you?!" while every one just starred at me and blackstar shock i replyed with a big smile on my face" your uncle" he looked at me shocked " i busted him out of a witch camp and demanded as a favor for what i did that he train me he didnt want to at first but then i told him that i wanted to get stronger he agreed " " oooh well what up with you and Kid like when did that happen ?!" i knew hed ask about that sooner or later oh well" Maka id like to speak with you please ...now" oh shit

_**AND DONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! UNTILL THEN IM GOING ON BRAKE PLEASE REVIEW**_

_** IM SORRY ABOUT THE WAY MY STORY KEEPS ON REPEATING LIKE THIS IM TRYING TO FIX IT BUT IM NEW AND I HAVENT FIGURED OUT TO MAKE EACH CHAPPTER SEPORATE FROM EACH OTHER I UNDERSTAND ITS A BIT ANOYING AND AL BUT ILL WORK ON IT LOL I JUST REALIZED THAT THATS WHAT MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN DOING THAT LIKE I SAID I WILL TRY TO FIX IT**_

Stein pulled me into his office and motioned for me to sit down." um may i ask what this is about cuz i reaaally dont see what i did wrong ...all i did was beat the shit out of Blackstar but honestly he asked me to!" oh great Maka make it sound like your oh so tottaly innocent psh yeah right. lost that a long time ago...but thats a different story.

"Maka thats not what im talking about..your fighting skills have improved a lot. hahahaaa you made Blackstar surrender and that is truly a first on my part i mean ukhuum well done."

" so is that all ooor is there some thing else cuz i know you wouldnt just pull me away to say congrats" realy thatd be the day

"every observant well as had guessed that was not my only reason. you have to go on a mission in Poland. the kishin egg there is trying to pass its self off as a siren and its frankly scaring the hell out of the towns people." well this will be fun its been a while since i last went on a mission.

"but...you have to take Soul with you. Soul and Lisa are strong but you and Soul were the stronger...Maka what ever happened you need to put it behind you or you will just have to find a new partner cause weather you like it or not it is a requirement a rule that we all must follow and i do under stand that you are just fine by your self but every one needs back up and right now i dont see any one else who could handle your soul wave length. youv changed so much even Soul might not be compatable"

"your just like every one else. before i left no one believed in me Soul said he did but words and actions are two different things. shit i mean why do i even try... i left cuz i was weak and no one believed in me and..and i was left broken and betrayed! so dont you even think about pairing me with Soul or any one. i have some thing to prove and i will not partner up untill i prove just shut up and stop trying to hold me back your only suffacating me i cant live if i cant breath. Im sorry Stein but im doing the mission ...with out a partner ." now im pissed. why cant any one see who i am im trying so hard to be strong but when every one is breathing down my neck and always judging i cant do that. you know what its time to hit the gym and releive all this stress.

i run out of Steins office office and out the front doors. down the stairs i go i kind feel like im flying you know. Running this fast i feel like i can do any thing be any one. i jump on my bike and hit the gas just letting my back tire screech and squeal swaying back and froth smoke blowing out every where then suddenly... i let this is real flying " WOOOOHOOOOO!HAHAHAHA!" freedom finally. I pull up to the first gym i see and go in side. the first thing i see is a bright red punching bag and it had my name all over it. '" Huuu what a relief" pull out my ipod and put on devastaion and reformed. left right left left right i was going all out holding nothing back punch after TAP i swung around to see a tall guy about a year older than my self. He has black hair kinda shaggy but not enough to cover his eyes witch i must say are quite impressive, dark brown almost but not quite. he was slim but it still musculare **(****if any one has read the maximum ride manga he looks like fang)**.

" um who are you?" oh hes pretty. " im Maka and you are?" he just smirks " Cole so i see you have taken a liking to this punching bag huh?" aaaand now im embarressed " as a matter of fact i have why do ask"

" well by the way were punching no thats not the right word um let me try again beating the ever loving crap out of it , just seemed like you had a lot of stress to let go of"

" as a matter of fact i did and still do so if you dont mind" i started 'beating' it again and the entire time he just stood there watching me it was a bit creepy but then agai-" would you like to spar with me ? you look like a good challenge for me... strong probubly fast on your feet if im right? and by your stance right now you seem to know what your doing, so what do say?" yup that was a supprise he was observant i guess i could give it a try pluss heh heh i am kinda dying to punch some ones face in.

" ok i'll give it a try" he walked me over to where his friends were who instantly stopped what they were doing to watch well every on in the gym did really. " oh come on man _she_ is going to fight you dude are you trying to kill her" " yeah really?" i roll my eyes and smirk evilly. " on 3 ok?" i nod ok 1...2...3. he gose to punch me in the jaw i quickly drop to the ground and sweep his feet out from under him i jump up fast and kick him in stomach "damn bitch got skills!" this only made smile wider. i pin him to the ground and punch him in the face once twice three times five times he finally pushes me off and gets me in an arm look i quickly swing around and flip him over my shoulder " oh shit Cole are you all right damn" one of his buddies say as i get him in a head lock. witch he yet again easly sort of ok he kinda struggled there but still he ended up on top of me pushing my arms and legs into padded mat. perfect now its time to finish this. i slowly let my body relax and just like that he let down his gard" ok now is the time for you to gi- i swiftly pulled up my knees and kicked him off witch to even to my suprise sent him across the room. i started laughing and ran over oh death this is just perfect hahaha oh this is just too good." hey soo are you all right?" i say between laughs " yup just peachy ..." at this point we were both laughing our asses off" that was awesome by the the way the name is Dane and im Coles fetturnal brother" indeed he was they were both the same hieght and body but Dane was blond and had light blue green eyes "im Gray their older brother and just let me say this what you just pulled off was amazing what is your name ?" he was slightly taller than the other two and had more muscel. " im Maka Albarn" " so Maka what school you go to?"

"DWMA i was a syth miester what about you?" they look shocked at my answer yet i guess i would be too if i were them not to brag but i did take down the kieshin . " me and Dane go there to i guess we'er in different class then huh " nah duuh

" um not that it hasnt been nice beating the ever loving crap out of your brother and talking and allbut what time is it?"

"its 7:30 why" 7:30 7:30 7:30!? " son of a fucking bitch ! its 7:30?! i am so fucking late! shit shit shit shitshit i gotta go nice to beat the crap out of you maybe later some time?! shit shit i dont have time for this! BYE I'LL BE HERE SATURDAY!"

_**COLE**_** POV.**

Well she was nice ,kinda cute... i guess the rumors are true she did change. But 3 years away from the people you know can do that to a person. Wonder why she left i guess i'll just have to ask. "soooo Cole whatcha thinkin about? is it Maka cuz i bet it is now isnt it?!"

"Dane i love you but you are a pain in the ass some times and how did you know?"

"i have tellapathy because we'er twins so i can read your mind nahnahnah muwahahahahahahahaha!" he is so stupid but still it was pretty funny.

" hey dumb ass you two are fetturnal twins" gray is such ass some times i roll my eyes'

" plus thated mean that i could read your mind too though im not to sure thered be any thing to read" oh that face was just oh death i start laughing uncontrolabely.

_**BUT LITTLE DID THEY KNOW THAT SOME ONE WAS WATCHING AND TOOK THE ENTIRE THING THE WRONG WAY. WHO WAS IT AND WHAT WILL THIS MEAN FOR MAKA?! ALL RIGHT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. AND SHOULD IT BE MAKA X SOUL MAKA X KID OR MAKA X COLE I NEED TO NEED KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OR IM JUST GONNA HAVE TO INNY MINI MINY MO LOL IM SUCH A NERD**_

_**OK SO FAR I HAVE ONLY TWO PEOPLE FOR KIMA AND NOTHING FOR THE OTHER TWO SO I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO WING THIS ONE.**_

This is all just a big misunderstanding and no one will listen to me at this point but aparently i ran out of school to go see Cole whom i am supposedly cheating on Kid with and i mean come people what the hell is your problem. ME of all people cheating?! And its all because of Lisa. Stupid ass fucking whore just caused me to loose all my friends Liz wants to kill me Patty almost did Kid wont even look me in eyes BlackStar just looks disappointed Tsubaki tryed to listen to me but as soon as started to speak Liz just pulled her away and all she did was look at me with i swear to death i will slap him silly if he doesnt wipe that smirk off his face and Lisa was just standing there with an evil smile on her face and clinging to Soul as if he were her life line and at this point he is cuz if i ever catch her alone im going to teach her a few things about lying. " Hey Maka looks like the apple doesnt fall far from the tree" now i see red . i let me animal side take over. i turn around walk right up to Lisa grab her by the neck and start chocking." Maka what the hell stop it now damn it Maka." Soul why are you doing this to me." Maka just because the truth hurts dosent mean you can take it out on other people!" why are you saying these things to me. i punch Lisa in the face knee her in the stomach and for some time all they do watch then all of a sudden BlackStar was behind me trying to pull me off of her." THE FACT THAT YOU ALL WOULD BELIEVE THIS CRAZY BITCH OVER ME IS STUPID! YOU GUYS KNOW ME BUT YOU STILL CHOOSE _HER _OVER ME!" with that i ran out.

_**I KNOW ITS NOT A LOT BUT I JUST HAD TO GET IT OUT TELL ME WHATCHA THINK ABOUT IT AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON HOW TO FINISH IT :)**_

_**SORRY GUYS ITS BEEN SO LONG I WENT BACK TO MY PARENTS HOUSE FOR THE WEEK END. I REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT I WILL BE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL NEXT WEEK SO I WONT BE ABLE TO WRITE AS OFTEN BUT IM GOING TO TRY AND FINISH SOME TIME WEEK**_

Ass holes they'er all just a bunch of ass holes that dont know how to listen. i need to go to the gym! yup that'll fix this. Now im flying towards the one place that can help me release my stress. as i pull up i see Dane get out of his car and head over to me." hey M whats up? you rushed out so fast the other day what was up with tha-hey are you all right?" i start laughing/sobbing " i'm fine i'm ..i'm not fine at all ok *sigh* i rushed out the other day cause i had a date and then today my ex-partners girl friend/miester told every one i was cheating with Cole of all people shit i mean no offense just i only met him the other freakin day and now i i..i i just want beat the fuck out of some one. heh heh is Cole here by any chance cuuuuz heh yeah hahahaha." Dane just starts laughing." that girl sounds like a bitch and yeah Coles all ready here come on." he gently pulls towards the door.

**_TIME SKIP_**

"YUP their all just a bunch of lil bitches" yeah so when we came in Dane ended up telling them _every thing._" so you need a partner?"

"yup stein still doesnt trust me apparently haha " yup still a little girl in every ones eyes "hey M i can be you-"you know all you need to do is take me back come back and live with aaand maybe we can start all over...you know" i turn around to see Soul smirking at me leaning up against the boxing ring like he fucking owns the place what freakin aragant bastard.

**_COLE POV._**

Why is that bastard here and what kinda fucked up begging is that ? "don't hurt him to much M haha"Death Dane really?" Damn it Dane dont encourage her!"yes go Grey! "Dane do you really think ima go easy on haha" oh shit

**_CLIFF HANGER BUMBUMBUUUUUUM!LOL_**


	9. Chapter 9

*first fanfic so please be nice*

Chapter 1

_Three Years_ _Ago Maka pov. Flash Back_

". Maka I don't understand why you do this all the time, _men are such pigs, you men are all the same just a bunch of cheating bastards !_ , well guess what Maka WHO GIVES SHIT..." As Soul rambled on about how much of a bitch I was I slowly but surely started to brake down I mean who wouldn't . I had just gotten home to find my boyfriend on the couch making out with some girl off the street. I stomped over there and hit Soul in the face then dragged that slut by her hair and through her down the stairs and then thats when it all started." I do Soul! And you wanna know why? Because it's true! And you after all those promises that you were different ! UGH I can't believe that I let you in...I feel so stupid but what ever don't even know why I'm wasting my time. Anyway I'm gonna go pack." As I had walked to my room I remembered soul yell " And just where are you gonna stay!" And that's when I had replied " Where ever the the fuck I feel like dose it really matter!" And then I was was and it all changed ... I had changed.

Flash back ended

Now here I am three years later driving into Death City.

_Soul Eater Gang POV._

"Who is that! How dare they steal away all of I the mighty BlackStars' attention!" He yelled as he along with the rest of the school stared at me as I pulled up " Hey BlackStar calm the figurine would has? Ugh this is sooonot cool" I herd _him _say. What can I say i know how to hold a grudge! As I pulled up I noticed that they hadn't changed a bit well except the fact that Liz's boobs were now the same size as Pattys. Huh I bet Kid is happy about that haha. Now the I think about I'm the only one that changed. My hair is no longer sandy blond it is now a really light bleached blond color and is now cut above my shoulders and is layered on one side and shaved off on the other not all the way but just a few inches above my ear. My eyes well the stayed the same but my body nope nope nope. I am now as tall as Liz if not just a bit taller and my hips and chest havendeveloped nicely if I do say so my self. No longer am I an A cup but now I am a D! Yay i've grown hahaha anyway I all so ditched my school girl clothes (all though I did keep some skirts) I now were black skinny jeans and cut off shirts or baggy v necks. Yeah I guess you could say that I had definitely changed. I got off my bike ,took my helmet off and pushd my sun glasses on top of my head as I started walking every thing went silent and all you could here were my black and white combat boots on side walk damn this place is even creepier than I remembered. "Its her she's back I can't believe it." "Why'd she leave in the first place?" " I heard it was to go train." Apparently every one noticed my absence...that's surprising. "Hey Maka is that really you?" " Why in the he'll dose it matter to you huuu? Really is it that big of a deal?" To say I got mean after I moved away would be an understatement. It's not like I meant any thing by it it's just that it's better for me to stay away from people cuz in the end I always lose them. The only reason I'm back is cuz my master died he was teaching me how to use my weapon blood. I was almost done with training when he had a heart attack so I'm back here to finish under the special training of the DWMA OH joy sounds like so much fun SARCASM I honestly don't care much for any more . As I continued up the steps I saw them all 6 of them and some other girl standing there waiting to show the 'new student' around. "MAKA?! It's you! You finally came back! I missed you so much" patty yelled pulling me into a bone crushing hug then Liz ran up "Maka your back! Where did you go? I love your new style. Can you come over later did you meet any one was it a _guy_ a really hot guy did you guys go on a date or hook up or did you do "Liz ! One at a time please and no I can't come over I have to find a place to stay and patty please get off Im not going any where-" how dare you forget your God you are now deamed unworthy of being in my presence!" " BlackStar be nice she just got back." Ok fine...hmph sence my goddess demands it I shall forgive you" Oi he really hasnt changed a bit *sweat drops*. " hey Kid how ha-" MAKA YOU ARE UNSEMETRICAL! What happened to you and whyyyyyyy!" Yup he hasnt changed either...now the only people left to talk to are Soul and that girl. Who is she any ways? Right as I was about to say hi that little bitch jumps on and starts yelling" stay the hell away from my Soul he is mine now not yours I dont want to see you touch talk or stare or I will kill you !" ..." Um I'm sorry but just who the hell are you?" Man she's a handful" I'm Souls miester and his _girlfriend."_ Well why am I not suprised.I turned to Soul " Well it sertanly didn't take you long to replace me" I glared at him and walked away before he could reply.

So that is the beginning of my first fanfic please tell me what you think!:3

**I got my review YAY!So excited that inspired me to start on my next chapter!**

_**CHAPTER** 3_

"Whats up with her i mean come on she just got back after leaving for no reason and then she storms off like like ...ugh i just wish i knew what was going on! And why is she no longer semetrical i don't understand this. Why did she leave in the first place and not take Soul with her-"Kid stop asking me all these questions! i dont know why she left and i dont know whats going on so just shut up all ready!" i herd Liz yell, i knew he would start askin i start walking to my next class i feel every ones eyes on me."Maka stop right there!" i turn around to find Soul and his new meister behind me" i challenge you to a fight you had no right to walk out on me like that earlyer so now your gonna pay!" i looked at them and just smirked oh yes this was truley going to be fun. she charged at me with geinie hunter i easly dodged the blow and sweapt her feet out from under she tried to get up i kicked her in the stomach she screamed in pian and i smiled in satisfaction and the people who had gathered around gasped in shock and horror. ive always been weak and gentele but now i guess they can finally see how much i changed. i smiled again kicked soul out of her hands and transformed my arm into a syth and put it against her neck " i win" and then i walked off that should really show him and his bimbo not to mess with me but i do have to say that it was rather exciting even though they werent much of a challenge oh well at least i feel better now."Maka stop hold on a second" kid oh death what dose he want?"Maka stop and talk to me!" at that i swung around "What Kid what in the world could you possibly want cant you see that i just want to be alone right no-"what happened that made you leave?why didnt you take soul with you and more importantly what was that back there ive never seen you like that, you were so harsh and brutal what happened to make you like that Maka i dont understand! " Soul betrayed me so i left to get stronger ive always had weapon blood i just didnt know how to use it and honestly i never saw the point in learning cuz i had Soul but then you can see how that changed so i left and decided that i didnt need a partner. then my master died so i came back to complete my training. while i was training insanity took advantage of my broken heart and temporaly took over me. But im fine now i guess ...by thee way do you know of a place i spend the night in cuz i really dont want to sleep under a bridge or some thing. "You can stay the night at my place if youd like." Ok that sounds good i guess .

_**TIME SKIP AFTER SCHOOL**_

"So you ready to go?" "yeah lets go" i got on my bike and followed him geez i know i havent been here in three years but i still know where he lives. I really missed these guys , Blackstar with all his energy ,Tsubaki with her sweet personality and her cooking , Liz and Patty they always used to make my day so its been hard with out them ,Kid with his adorable but annoying ocd moments even he cheered me up , and Soul ...he was my first love my best friend and my partner i just wish it could have been different you know things would have been less complicated but all that in the past its time to move on psh you already have its time for you to stop thinking about the past. As i rode on my tears began to dry from the wind and i suddenly started to feel at peace. UGH i wish every day could be like this moment just so calm and peace-"Maka! " oi there goes a perfectly good ran out towards me and gathered me up in a bone crushing hug and Liz soon joined in. oh death im gonna die!"Kid save me!" " Maka can i tell Liz what you told me?" Kid gave me pleading eyes and i just couldnt turn him down pus i know that Liz would understand and be able to help me."Tell me what ?" " Go ahead tell her but first could we get inside i would love some food and a bath and you know a room to put all my stuff in you know" " oh right Patty can you show her to her new room while i talk to Liz ?" "YES SIR!" Patty giggled , grabbed my hand and ran off. My room was ordinary nothing fancy kinda like my old one with soul but a bit bigger and more windows. ' So maka where did you go?" i looked up at Patty who looked a bit sad. Is she really sad that i left i thought no one would care you know well i guess not." i was training to use my weapon blood" i smiled at her sadly ' well whyed you do that i thought you had soul?why would you leave him?" Patty has changed shes so i dont know i just wonder how much i missed out on."Well i guess you could say soul betrayed me and he wasnt even sorry he did he had no remorse for the pain he caused me so... i left. But enough of all that its in the past so there is no reason to look but on it even more so because all it did was cause me pain." Patty looked at me sadly "Im sorry Maka i didnt know.. after you left he seemed sad but he got over it in like a day or so when Lisa came around in fact we were all sad but when she came she reminded us so much of you we welcomed her with open arms but of course after awhile we started to see how different from you she was but it was too late sha had Soul hooked and we couldnt even tell him how she really was when he wasnt around . hed all ways just start yelling at us saying we were just ... i dont know he changed its not insanity cuz kid would checked several times he just turned into a different person" thats it ive heard enough! he replaced me! thats all that matters he replaced me betrayed me and broke my heart i have now given up all hope of being able to for give him this is war!" hey Patty im gona go to sleep dont worry its just a lots happened today and all the traveling ive' done is making me tired ok?" she gives me a worried lookbut says ok and leaves me alone. i got down on the floor and started doing push ups. [small time skip] 100 101 102 103 104 105 "knock knock is it safe for me to come in?" "Liz its fine we'er both girls so come on in haha" she opens the door with a shocked expresion on her face."what?" ' uuum scince when did you do push ups and you know like acctully work out?" i started laughing " i guess i look like blackstar dont i?" she started laughing too " yeah you do a lot really any way thats not what im here about Patty and Kid told me what you said and just are you all right i didnt know that that was what was going on "yeah its fine Liz im over it now but keep this between you and me...i want to get him back im strongger than him now but i want to get under his skin i want him to be so mentally screwed up that he cant even think straight i want all his attention on me and then i want to shatter him i want him to feel my pain ...do you think you can help me?" she gives me a sinister grin " yes yes i can hes not even gonna know what hit him. so lets start with your look i love what youv got going on right now but we need to make it a bit more provocitive you know so what i suggest is that you start wereing those skirts you used to have and when i say the old ones i mean do not change any thing about them at all. all so shirts that show more cleavage you know that thats his weakness"i nod along with what she says and start making a mental list of what ill need "second smoky eye shadow look would pull it all together and make you look mystierus and as far as your personalityyouv got it down this is going to be awesome but instead of crushing him lets just mess with him itll be bad if you destroy him we need him on the sparto team.""ok i guess thats true oh well this will still be fun"

_**AND DONE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR THE FANFIC THEY WILL BE WELCOMED WITH OPEN ARMS [HAHA IM SUCH A DORK]**_

_** TIME SKIP MORNING OF NEXT DAY**_

Yes today was the first day of our plan! well sort of i look at my clock and it reads 4:30 haha old habbits never die i got my i pod out and put on how to love again remix by nightcore reality and started my situps when the song ended i started on push ups while shatter me and after awhile i ended up singing along whole heartedly when i finished i heard clapping from the door way i turned around to see Kid standing there in baggy black sweat pants leaning against my door"How long were you standing there?" oh this was embarassing" Uuum if i told you the entire time would maka chop me?" at this i feel to the floor laughing my ass off " maybe but i dont know yet so youll just have to tell me" i couldnt help it i havent maka chopped any one in 3 years and this automatic ussumption oh death this was just perfect" well in that case the entire time and mean scince you started situps"he said looking a little sheepish ...it was rather adorable" is that so?" i said smirking "why didnt you say any thing ?" "you looked so peaceful i ..i just didnt want to desturb you."ha now he looked embarrassed " so what did you want?" "well i wanting to see if youd like to go do some thing with me this afternoon you know like coffee or or some thing" aw he started to stutterthats adorable " sure is this like a date or some thing ?" he blushed and nodded "ok then ill go" i smiled at him sweetly and back to my work out. oh goodness this is going to be fun but im nervouse should i go talk to Liz about it or should i just keep it to myself oh who gives a shit!" LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ LIZ ! GET UP!" i yelled running down the hall i opened her door and then jumped on her bed giggling like a maniac " what is so important at " she looks at her clock" 5 in the freakink morning?! this better be important!" she yells grogily "KID ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!" Her eyes widened now i have her attention. After like 2 hours of planning and talking and squealing Liz finally got ready and followed me to my room to help with our plan. you know for once i finally felt like my old self and it wasnt a bad feeling either it was...refreshing. i just cant help but smile at this.

_**TIME SKIP WALKING INTO SCHOOL**_

Liz wanst kidding when she said that i would catch a lot of attention. i was dressed in one of my old mini skirts witch was just a bit too short for my liking i was wearing a black ,gray and red avenged 7fold cut off shirt along with my combat boots and the hair that wasnt shaved off was scrunched together. you know what i looked pretty hot. Kid was off to my left with his arm rapped around my waste and Liz to my left with Patty beside her. and by now like you could have guessed news of what went down the other day had spread like wild fire turns out i sent Lisa to the infermairy. well thats what she gets for talking to me like i was the dirt under her designer heels its not my fault that she was too stupid not to know that you shouldnt mess with me even before i got as strong as im am now people still knew that i had a temper oh well. i got her with my bare hands and soul couldnt do any thing at all he was probubly shock at my strength and here i go im starting to sound like Blackstar and speaking of him where is he he still hasnt challenged me yet witch is pretty suprising."HAHA I AM THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR AND DEMAND THAT YOU ALL BOW IN MY PRESCENS YAAHOOOO!"there he is i watched him jump from the roof to the ground " what no Maka chop! yahoo this is awesooome !"i just started laughing "shut up already" he just gives me a look" what?" "sooo i heard that you beat the shit out of Lisa and Soul do you think we can have a one on combat thing like right now!?"eh why not? the entire school and even professor stein came to watch and before we started i saw soul with a smirk on his face standing along with every on else who were betting on blackstar to win. well hes gonna get a suprise." hey maka babe be careful" aww Kid is already bringing in the pet names. i turn around walk up to him and kiss him long and hard hes a bit suprised at first but kisses back . it got a lot of suprised looks and a few cat calls but my faveorite part was that it wiped the smirk right off of souls face."ok i will" and with that i walked back to circle and with that the fight began. he came at me out of no where and hit me with his soul wave length but i got right back up and ran at him punched him in the solarflex succesfully knocking the wind out of him then with a quick counter i punched him in the nose before he could recover i slammed his face into my knee and kicked him in the stomach. on thing i learned from fighting blackstar while i was younger is to never let him recover cuz then you are i grabbed him by his hair and trew him into the wall while i was about to make my next attack he luged at me pinning me to the ground i got my feet under me and swiftly pushed him off with that i jumped up and charged i took a flying to his face but he quickly pushed me back i did a back flip and landed with both hands on the ground one foot under me with my knee bent and the other all the way stretched out .he ran at me with all he had once he was right on me i switched the position of my hands swung my leg around and swept him off his feet with that i jumped on him pinning down his arms and legs and reaptedly punched him in the face "MERCY I CALL MERCY" he yelled while laughing i soon joined it and gave him a hand up " damn you gotten a lot better who the hell trained you?!" while every one just starred at me and blackstar shock i replyed with a big smile on my face" your uncle" he looked at me shocked " i busted him out of a witch camp and demanded as a favor for what i did that he train me he didnt want to at first but then i told him that i wanted to get stronger he agreed " " oooh well what up with you and Kid like when did that happen ?!" i knew hed ask about that sooner or later oh well" Maka id like to speak with you please ...now" oh shit

_**AND DONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! UNTILL THEN IM GOING ON BRAKE PLEASE REVIEW**_

_** IM SORRY ABOUT THE WAY MY STORY KEEPS ON REPEATING LIKE THIS IM TRYING TO FIX IT BUT IM NEW AND I HAVENT FIGURED OUT TO MAKE EACH CHAPPTER SEPORATE FROM EACH OTHER I UNDERSTAND ITS A BIT ANOYING AND AL BUT ILL WORK ON IT LOL I JUST REALIZED THAT THATS WHAT MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN DOING THAT LIKE I SAID I WILL TRY TO FIX IT**_

Stein pulled me into his office and motioned for me to sit down." um may i ask what this is about cuz i reaaally dont see what i did wrong ...all i did was beat the shit out of Blackstar but honestly he asked me to!" oh great Maka make it sound like your oh so tottaly innocent psh yeah right. lost that a long time ago...but thats a different story.

"Maka thats not what im talking about..your fighting skills have improved a lot. hahahaaa you made Blackstar surrender and that is truly a first on my part i mean ukhuum well done."

" so is that all ooor is there some thing else cuz i know you wouldnt just pull me away to say congrats" realy thatd be the day

"every observant well as had guessed that was not my only reason. you have to go on a mission in Poland. the kishin egg there is trying to pass its self off as a siren and its frankly scaring the hell out of the towns people." well this will be fun its been a while since i last went on a mission.

"but...you have to take Soul with you. Soul and Lisa are strong but you and Soul were the stronger...Maka what ever happened you need to put it behind you or you will just have to find a new partner cause weather you like it or not it is a requirement a rule that we all must follow and i do under stand that you are just fine by your self but every one needs back up and right now i dont see any one else who could handle your soul wave length. youv changed so much even Soul might not be compatable"

"your just like every one else. before i left no one believed in me Soul said he did but words and actions are two different things. shit i mean why do i even try... i left cuz i was weak and no one believed in me and..and i was left broken and betrayed! so dont you even think about pairing me with Soul or any one. i have some thing to prove and i will not partner up untill i prove just shut up and stop trying to hold me back your only suffacating me i cant live if i cant breath. Im sorry Stein but im doing the mission ...with out a partner ." now im pissed. why cant any one see who i am im trying so hard to be strong but when every one is breathing down my neck and always judging i cant do that. you know what its time to hit the gym and releive all this stress.

i run out of Steins office office and out the front doors. down the stairs i go i kind feel like im flying you know. Running this fast i feel like i can do any thing be any one. i jump on my bike and hit the gas just letting my back tire screech and squeal swaying back and froth smoke blowing out every where then suddenly... i let this is real flying " WOOOOHOOOOO!HAHAHAHA!" freedom finally. I pull up to the first gym i see and go in side. the first thing i see is a bright red punching bag and it had my name all over it. '" Huuu what a relief" pull out my ipod and put on devastaion and reformed. left right left left right i was going all out holding nothing back punch after TAP i swung around to see a tall guy about a year older than my self. He has black hair kinda shaggy but not enough to cover his eyes witch i must say are quite impressive, dark brown almost but not quite. he was slim but it still musculare **(****if any one has read the maximum ride manga he looks like fang)**.

" um who are you?" oh hes pretty. " im Maka and you are?" he just smirks " Cole so i see you have taken a liking to this punching bag huh?" aaaand now im embarressed " as a matter of fact i have why do ask"

" well by the way were punching no thats not the right word um let me try again beating the ever loving crap out of it , just seemed like you had a lot of stress to let go of"

" as a matter of fact i did and still do so if you dont mind" i started 'beating' it again and the entire time he just stood there watching me it was a bit creepy but then agai-" would you like to spar with me ? you look like a good challenge for me... strong probubly fast on your feet if im right? and by your stance right now you seem to know what your doing, so what do say?" yup that was a supprise he was observant i guess i could give it a try pluss heh heh i am kinda dying to punch some ones face in.

" ok i'll give it a try" he walked me over to where his friends were who instantly stopped what they were doing to watch well every on in the gym did really. " oh come on man _she_ is going to fight you dude are you trying to kill her" " yeah really?" i roll my eyes and smirk evilly. " on 3 ok?" i nod ok 1...2...3. he gose to punch me in the jaw i quickly drop to the ground and sweep his feet out from under him i jump up fast and kick him in stomach "damn bitch got skills!" this only made smile wider. i pin him to the ground and punch him in the face once twice three times five times he finally pushes me off and gets me in an arm look i quickly swing around and flip him over my shoulder " oh shit Cole are you all right damn" one of his buddies say as i get him in a head lock. witch he yet again easly sort of ok he kinda struggled there but still he ended up on top of me pushing my arms and legs into padded mat. perfect now its time to finish this. i slowly let my body relax and just like that he let down his gard" ok now is the time for you to gi- i swiftly pulled up my knees and kicked him off witch to even to my suprise sent him across the room. i started laughing and ran over oh death this is just perfect hahaha oh this is just too good." hey soo are you all right?" i say between laughs " yup just peachy ..." at this point we were both laughing our asses off" that was awesome by the the way the name is Dane and im Coles fetturnal brother" indeed he was they were both the same hieght and body but Dane was blond and had light blue green eyes "im Gray their older brother and just let me say this what you just pulled off was amazing what is your name ?" he was slightly taller than the other two and had more muscel. " im Maka Albarn" " so Maka what school you go to?"

"DWMA i was a syth miester what about you?" they look shocked at my answer yet i guess i would be too if i were them not to brag but i did take down the kieshin . " me and Dane go there to i guess we'er in different class then huh " nah duuh

" um not that it hasnt been nice beating the ever loving crap out of your brother and talking and allbut what time is it?"

"its 7:30 why" 7:30 7:30 7:30!? " son of a fucking bitch ! its 7:30?! i am so fucking late! shit shit shit shitshit i gotta go nice to beat the crap out of you maybe later some time?! shit shit i dont have time for this! BYE I'LL BE HERE SATURDAY!"

_**COLE**_** POV.**

Well she was nice ,kinda cute... i guess the rumors are true she did change. But 3 years away from the people you know can do that to a person. Wonder why she left i guess i'll just have to ask. "soooo Cole whatcha thinkin about? is it Maka cuz i bet it is now isnt it?!"

"Dane i love you but you are a pain in the ass some times and how did you know?"

"i have tellapathy because we'er twins so i can read your mind nahnahnah muwahahahahahahahaha!" he is so stupid but still it was pretty funny.

" hey dumb ass you two are fetturnal twins" gray is such ass some times i roll my eyes'

" plus thated mean that i could read your mind too though im not to sure thered be any thing to read" oh that face was just oh death i start laughing uncontrolabely.

_**BUT LITTLE DID THEY KNOW THAT SOME ONE WAS WATCHING AND TOOK THE ENTIRE THING THE WRONG WAY. WHO WAS IT AND WHAT WILL THIS MEAN FOR MAKA?! ALL RIGHT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. AND SHOULD IT BE MAKA X SOUL MAKA X KID OR MAKA X COLE I NEED TO NEED KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OR IM JUST GONNA HAVE TO INNY MINI MINY MO LOL IM SUCH A NERD**_

_**OK SO FAR I HAVE ONLY TWO PEOPLE FOR KIMA AND NOTHING FOR THE OTHER TWO SO I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO WING THIS ONE.**_

This is all just a big misunderstanding and no one will listen to me at this point but aparently i ran out of school to go see Cole whom i am supposedly cheating on Kid with and i mean come people what the hell is your problem. ME of all people cheating?! And its all because of Lisa. Stupid ass fucking whore just caused me to loose all my friends Liz wants to kill me Patty almost did Kid wont even look me in eyes BlackStar just looks disappointed Tsubaki tryed to listen to me but as soon as started to speak Liz just pulled her away and all she did was look at me with i swear to death i will slap him silly if he doesnt wipe that smirk off his face and Lisa was just standing there with an evil smile on her face and clinging to Soul as if he were her life line and at this point he is cuz if i ever catch her alone im going to teach her a few things about lying. " Hey Maka looks like the apple doesnt fall far from the tree" now i see red . i let me animal side take over. i turn around walk right up to Lisa grab her by the neck and start chocking." Maka what the hell stop it now damn it Maka." Soul why are you doing this to me." Maka just because the truth hurts dosent mean you can take it out on other people!" why are you saying these things to me. i punch Lisa in the face knee her in the stomach and for some time all they do watch then all of a sudden BlackStar was behind me trying to pull me off of her." THE FACT THAT YOU ALL WOULD BELIEVE THIS CRAZY BITCH OVER ME IS STUPID! YOU GUYS KNOW ME BUT YOU STILL CHOOSE _HER _OVER ME!" with that i ran out.

_**I KNOW ITS NOT A LOT BUT I JUST HAD TO GET IT OUT TELL ME WHATCHA THINK ABOUT IT AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON HOW TO FINISH IT :)**_

_**SORRY GUYS ITS BEEN SO LONG I WENT BACK TO MY PARENTS HOUSE FOR THE WEEK END. I REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT I WILL BE GOING BACK TO SCHOOL NEXT WEEK SO I WONT BE ABLE TO WRITE AS OFTEN BUT IM GOING TO TRY AND FINISH SOME TIME WEEK**_

Ass holes they'er all just a bunch of ass holes that dont know how to listen. i need to go to the gym! yup that'll fix this. Now im flying towards the one place that can help me release my stress. as i pull up i see Dane get out of his car and head over to me." hey M whats up? you rushed out so fast the other day what was up with tha-hey are you all right?" i start laughing/sobbing " i'm fine i'm ..i'm not fine at all ok *sigh* i rushed out the other day cause i had a date and then today my ex-partners girl friend/miester told every one i was cheating with Cole of all people shit i mean no offense just i only met him the other freakin day and now i i..i i just want beat the fuck out of some one. heh heh is Cole here by any chance cuuuuz heh yeah hahahaha." Dane just starts laughing." that girl sounds like a bitch and yeah Coles all ready here come on." he gently pulls towards the door.

**_TIME SKIP_**

"YUP their all just a bunch of lil bitches" yeah so when we came in Dane ended up telling them _every thing._" so you need a partner?"

"yup stein still doesnt trust me apparently haha " yup still a little girl in every ones eyes "hey M i can be you-"you know all you need to do is take me back come back and live with aaand maybe we can start all over...you know" i turn around to see Soul smirking at me leaning up against the boxing ring like he fucking owns the place what freakin aragant bastard.

**_COLE POV._**

Why is that bastard here and what kinda fucked up begging is that ? "don't hurt him to much M haha"Death Dane really?" Damn it Dane dont encourage her!"yes go Grey! "Dane do you really think ima go easy on him haha" oh shit

**_CLIFF HANGER BUMBUMBUUUUUUM!LOL_**

**_soooo im finally back and i just went to go update and i completlylost all my insparation so im putting my fanfic up for grabs so the first one to pm me or coment first gets it i guess sorry if i let some of you down but it honestly wasnt that good. so here are the conditions on adopting my story_**

**_1. you cant change what its about_**

**_ no soma on this one _**

**_ to be in makas point of at all times unless you do the peeks into the minds of others like i kind of did _**

**_ keep maka a bad ass cause there are so many fics where she is a huge emotional cry baby and the is one thing she really isnt so she MUST stay strong_**

**_ok i believe thats it sooo to who ever gets it have fun :)_**


End file.
